


虎豹之患

by imcakey



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 20th Century, Animal Transformation, Leopard! Sephiroth, Leopard! Vincent, M/M, Narcos! Jenova, South America, alternative universe, 豹人设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcakey/pseuds/imcakey
Summary: 南美，20世纪，毒枭杰诺瓦，SV豹人设定！----虎豹之患，一场追逐的游戏。从罪恶天堂哈瓦那辗转到毒枭手下的秘密乐园，我一直在找你。陪伴你，守护你，向你展示世界的残忍真相，再离开你。不要来找我。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 大寒

夕阳下的哈瓦那，彩色斑斓的罪恶天堂，欢乐的气息黏腻得俗气。

街边妓女花枝招展，轻薄的衣服随性一裹，而她们极力招揽的客人们却套在严严实实的军服里。这些严肃士兵汗流浃背着簇拥的，却是一个穿着轻佻，裸露出大片蓝色肌肤的女子。而女子怀中抱着一只幼年豹子。这奇怪的组合吸引了许多路人的目光。

但当人们注意到这女子怪异的肤色和怀中的豹子，就再不敢将眼神与她对上。

行走在这罪恶之城中的，正是名为「杰诺瓦」的毒品贩子，也是过去二十年间南美最成功的强盗。她不是南美土生土长的人，但她比这里的毒枭们更懂生意，也更会打劫。大麻、鸦片、冰毒、海洛因……她的农场遍布南美，坐拥大片的土地和如山的军火。有的人感谢她带来工作，有的人感谢她带来和平，还有的人痛恨她蛮不讲理——这些人要么沉默，要么死了。至今，她仍是这一大洲上行走的律法，如女王般行驶绝对的意志。喜爱她顺从她的，称她为「那位女士」，而恨她的，叫她「从天而降的灾难」。

像是印证她飘扬海外的声名，杰诺瓦出行向来高调极了。她爱好虎豹，出行时也要带一只把玩——这是公开的情报。只要哪里有虎豹的交易，哪里就有杰诺瓦的爪牙。爪牙刺探过后，便是杰诺瓦本人亲临——因为她爱好亲自挑选宠物。她为她的大猫们建立了足有一个小国那么大的乐园，囊括雨林雪山和草原多种地形，命名为The Wildlife on the Easystreet[1]。乐园中豢养了她收集的所有虎豹们，没有铁链，没有笼子，只有野性肆意释放。

事实上，这乐园只是众人口中的传说，除了杰诺瓦的手下，从没有外人涉足。有人说这片土地的边界由悬崖和军火标注，还有人信誓旦旦称杰诺瓦在其中建立一座行宫，也有的人说根本没有什么虎豹，这些噱头不过是为了隐藏杰诺瓦秘密毒品的培育农场……

无论如何，传说中的女子叼着雪茄踢着鞋子，施施然走进了哈瓦那的罗宾那拍卖场。

拍卖场里，人群静了一瞬，又嗡嗡起身。杰诺瓦如流水般破开人群，她的一众保镖们上前清场，为女王留出空位。等杰诺瓦坐下后，她身边侍者小跑上前，对着拍卖师打起手势。

“咳、咳……”拍卖师清清喉咙：“让我们欢迎今天的贵客…………她的尊贵也不需我赘述。伟大的杰诺瓦！掌声！”

杰诺瓦只把玩起手中幼豹，低头不语。

拍卖师擦擦汗：“因为女士的道来，让我们小小地改动一下章程………”他飞快地给助手打眼色，拖长了调子：“……下面，请看——失落的黑豹！”

助手将一只无精打采的豹子推到台上。它通体毛色漆黑，却缺少光亮。

“女士们先生们，请不要小看这只黑豹。”拍卖员看出观众的兴趣缺缺：“这可是从叱咤亚欧大陆的「神罗」公司——就是那个挂着电力公司的名子卖军火的弄潮儿——绝密实验室抓获的标本。众所周知，「神罗」的生物科技与生物能源放眼全球也是首屈一指……”

一个观众打断他：“「神罗」？它的东西能落到这儿？”

“这——可大有来头，”拍卖师顿了顿：“诸位绅士淑女若是读过上周的环球时报，那么也必定对亚欧政府领导的「缴毒」行动有所了解。这场声势浩大的行动——不如换个说法，这场声势浩大的烟雾弹——让某人意外入手了一个烫手山芋？而我们罗宾那拍卖场，向来致力于为顾客奉上最好的服务…………

“总之，以罗宾那拍卖行之名保证，我们所呈现的是货真价实的「神罗」实验标本。这样一只貌不惊人的豹子，体内却极可能蕴含下一代生物能源的秘密？又是哪一位幸运儿会将它迎回家中？”拍卖师发出问句，眼睛却看向杰诺瓦的方向。

杰诺瓦的目光看向展台。黑豹被绑在推车上，没有动作也只耷拉着眼睛。杰诺瓦的目光掠过一眼，就兴趣缺缺地挪开了。她在心里计算着与「神罗」对上的代价，乘上这只豹子的重要性——虽然她怎么看都觉得这只豹子只是单纯的病恹恹，再算上为她的小宝贝增加伴侣的可能性……

杰诺瓦举起手，却没举牌子。拍卖场安静下来，只听得见女王懒洋洋地问：“这只豹子，公的母的？”

“这是一只雄性黑豹，女士。”拍卖师翻出资料，恭候她的下一个问题。

可惜杰诺瓦毫不掩饰地皱皱眉头，挥挥手：“随便了吧。”就起身离开了。

人群又如潮水分开，为风姿绰约的女人和她的铁血护卫们开道。只是她的高跟鞋刚踏出拍卖场，就不得不停在一位不速之客面前。

“——瞧瞧，我们这儿迎来了谁的大驾光临！”

“啊、哈，”杰诺瓦干巴巴地接了一句：“老罗宾那亲自送客？我简直要以为我们关系不错了。”

“是呀，”罗宾那大概五十岁，穿着马甲背带裤，摸一下他头顶牛仔式的帽子：“二十年了，有些事情得变了？”

“变了？确实变了。”杰诺瓦嗤笑一声：“我已飞入云端，而你——还在泥地里打滚。”

“女士的毒舌二十年如一日未变。”罗宾那欠欠身，“只是我不知道女士的弹药是否还如往日般充足？”

他招招手，侍从将一个盒子奉上。罗宾的手指抚过箱子中沉睡多年的火药：“不知我是否有机会将这些物归原主。”

杰诺瓦脸上肌肉笑起来，眼睛却没有：“威胁我？”

“不、不……”只身一人的老牛仔看着眼前杀气腾腾的护卫队，笑着摆摆手：“只是想起女士当年英姿，不由自主——”

～～～～～～

二十年前的杰诺瓦也是毒贩子，只是她的生意刚刚萌芽。拿着人生第一次盈利，也是她有生以来的最大一笔巨款，杰诺瓦坐进了罗宾那拍卖行，冷眼看着周遭大腹便便的男人和他们胳膊上挂着的女人——好险，她就要沦为众多无聊的妓女之一。喝了太多庆功酒，她的头脑有些昏沉，几乎睡过了小半场拍卖。直到一个软萌的生物被放上展台——

那是一只雪豹——非常、非常幼小的雪豹。纯白的毛色上点缀着灰黑色斑纹，却衬得它的眼睛又大又明亮。小小的生物无措地站在高台上，那无辜的眼神瞬间俘获了在场女性的欢欣，莺声燕语，花样百出，央求男伴买下这只雪豹宝宝。作为交换，有的同意去换花样玩玩，还有的愿意把姐妹也拖下水……

这些无聊的下流话让她烦躁，更想睡了。但即使环境再嘈杂，杰诺瓦也敏锐地捕捉到一丝疑似枪声的响动。她的本能马上唤醒了她。飞速扫视了一圈后，她看向展台。而那时，雪豹宝宝也看向了她。之后，它的眼神似乎就定在了她的身上——而她，也陷入进那双绿色眼睛里，无法再挪开眼神。

杰诺瓦都不知道是什么时候自己举起了牌子。投标极其热烈，拍卖师欣喜地加价。但场上还有众多竞拍者。杰诺瓦干脆僵着手臂坚决地举着牌子——即使这不合规矩。她近乎狂热地看着拍卖台上的雪豹，醉酒让她头脑昏沉，让她恶心想吐，也让她浑身发烧。但在这一片云雾中，她牢牢看着那小雪豹的绿眼睛，感到过去人生的二十年里她从未有过的强烈的渴望——她要买下这只雪豹！

坐在她前面的一个肥佬回头在她高耸的胸膛上一瞟，发出轻蔑的微笑。他动动嘴唇，就让身旁几乎不着寸缕的女人也高高举起手臂。价格在他二人的疯狂竞争中攀升，很快就逼近她无法承受的范围。

杰诺瓦仅存的理智让她咬咬嘴唇，放下手臂。肥佬连着他的女人一起回头，送她一个胜利者的微笑。

——即使过了多年，杰诺瓦仍能感到那笑容中令她愤怒的那部分。是那个肥佬鄙夷又色眯眯的眼神？还是那个婊子得意到夸张的嘴角？

——他妈的凭你们？！

胸中火焰燃烧，杰诺瓦的手又举了起来，只是这一次她手中不再是喊价牌，而是一把袖珍手枪——几个小时之前，她用这把手枪干掉了附近几个混混吞掉他们的毒品生意，顺便把他们的钞票揣进了自己的荷包。

在人群能够呼喊出声之前，她已经开了一枪。

坐在她旁边的朱利欧脸都绿了，只好也站起来，用枪徒劳地指着人群的方向。

众多枪口对准了她，只是大家还不习惯射杀女人——即使这个女人刚刚打响了一把袖珍手枪。而这个女人也大大方方解开自己的上衣——雪白肌肤上码着一串炸药，那是她留着对付混混的后手。她开口，打了个大大的酒嗝，又摇摇晃晃地把枪口对准自己胸膛：“我今天……很高兴。”

其他的枪都放下了，其他人的心却悬地更高。

从没有这么多双眼睛同时注视她，更别提是以这样畏惧的眼神。杰诺瓦是真的很高兴。

“……所以，我希望送出一份礼物。”她的手胡乱地摆着：“我没多少钱。

“但是我真的真的很想要这只雪豹……

“所以，我已经决定，把这些、这些、还有这些票子……

“还有这些、这些、这些枪子……

“还有，”她的手指爱怜地抚过胸前的炸药：“我最爱的这些弹药们……都做个彩头。”

“无论哪个幸运儿赢得这只雪豹，我都向他献上我最诚挚的祝福……”

拍卖场里鸦雀无声，杰诺瓦赤裸着上身，伸出双臂哈哈大笑。

数分钟后，她被「请」到罗宾那拍卖行的后台，又见到了那只小雪豹。她翘着蛛爪般的手指，把一颗一颗质地上乘的子弹，清脆地在桌面按下，眼里带笑仿佛看见了一个一个的血窟窿。

交易达成。可惜这一次，她也毫无例外地习惯性违约，只把票子和枪子留在拍卖行，弹药衣还穿在她身上。杰诺瓦抱着豹子走出拍卖行的大门。朱利欧扯着她快速钻进一辆车里逃离拍卖场。

杰诺瓦用鼻头蹭蹭怀中的小奶豹子，脑中仍是有点晕乎。她看着雪豹绿色的发光的眼睛，喃喃道：“神给我的贺礼……就叫萨菲罗斯吧……”

～～～～～～

二十年后，杰诺瓦的派头大得多了——要操心的事儿也多了。与老罗宾那会谈后，她在护卫簇拥下慢慢走出拍卖行。

天色已暗下来，哈瓦那的夜晚却不会因此失了颜色。各色灯光亮起交替着点亮这个罪恶之都。即使以杰诺瓦纵横南美的派头，也偶尔会看不清这港口上的龙蛇混杂。她抚摸着手中幼豹，长长吐了一口气……

“妈的。”

被摆了一道，杰诺瓦恨恨地想，脸上却笑地更灿烂了。她侧身看了看手下推着的笼子——黑豹依然是没精打采。这个「神罗」流落出来的烫手山芋转了一圈，最终落到了自己手里。

她走到笼子边，踢了踢上面刻着的字母“V”。微笑地赌咒，如果拍卖行返还她的「利息」不好，她就只好亲自回来退货——到时候，她会开着飞机把那些炸药全部倒在罗宾那头上。

像是被夜风的腥咸惊扰，黑豹猛地睁开眼睛——那竟然是像宝石一样，在暗处闪闪发光的赤瞳，给这貌不惊人的豹子添了几分气势。杰诺瓦饶有兴趣地与那罕见的红色眼睛对视，忽地笑了——这是她今晚第一个真心的笑：“还真是漂亮！”

【章节后记】

我喜欢写女性大佬？

[1]: 这个名字来源于Tiger King, a Netflix documentary 2020。不好翻译，中文指代时统称「乐园」。


	2. 立春

The Wildlife on the Easystreet，阳光照耀在乐园中。

站在十几米高的玻璃窗前，朱利欧能放眼将野外的花草树木尽收眼底。这四层的宫殿立足于乐园的心脏，也是近百公顷里唯一的建筑，而朱利欧所站之处，便是这宫殿的中庭，核儿上的心尖，是征服世界后让所有人臣服瞩目的舞台。他啜了一口手中饮品。淡粉色的威士忌口味甜酸浓郁，让他皱皱眉头。至今他也搞不明白自己的姐姐，名震大洲的杰诺瓦怎么还在喝这种掉身份的东西。

像是为了确认这饮品的廉价口味，他又尝了一口，嫌弃地转身要扔掉酒杯。只是当他的目光扫过门廊，意外捕捉到一个猛兽的身影。

“艹！”朱利欧警铃大作浑身僵住，定在一个令他极不舒服的姿势，手指堪堪捏着酒杯细长的茎底。

名为萨菲罗斯的雪豹高过半米，不同于寻常的雪豹，他的毛色银白耀眼，点缀着黑色的斑纹，眼睛也是极为妖异的孔雀绿，如无机质物般牢牢盯着朱利欧。后者在那无情审视下寒毛倒竖，又在心底恨恨骂起来。

这种颜色变异的残次品，要不是有人供着养着，根本不可能在自然界里活下去。现在倒好——畜生反倒踩到主人头上来了！

朱利欧早知道杰诺瓦不喜欢给她的宝贝们栓链子，实际上，这乐园里分布着百多只虎豹都是散养着自生自灭——谁叫她最爱血腥和野性。但他可没想到，杰诺瓦大胆到这个地步，竟能放任成年豹子在房里闲庭信步。

事到如今，他也只好将高脚杯放下得极缓，极轻，口中喃喃有词：“雪豹小乖乖，是萨菲罗斯吧…………啊——萨菲？”

似乎是捕捉到自己的名字，雪豹眨眨眼。

“还认得叔叔吗？萨菲罗斯？做个乖孩子啊…………不要动、不要动………………”

事与愿违，雪豹朝他走来，脊背扭展收紧间，步子不急不缓。

朱利欧却仿佛看到杀神逼近，而自己断胳膊断腿里流出的血就要把地毯染红。为了避免不必要的怀疑，他进宫殿的时候只带了一把快枪……

朱利欧咬咬牙，从背后掏枪，瞬间也朝侧身扑去。几乎同时——也许比他的弹跳更早——萨菲罗斯将他扑倒在地。朱利欧的后背重重撞上椅子，年近四十岁，他在酒精里浸泡的身体已经受不起这么强烈的冲击，整张脸都抽了一下。但没关系，他的枪在手上，子弹也早上了膛。只是当他扭转手腕的同时，那畜生机灵地绕过他干扰的手臂，一口咬住他持枪的手腕。

“艹啊啊啊啊！！！！”朱利欧痛的大喊，不由自主松手，枪托砸在他的鼻梁上。

楼下传来一个女人的声音——天知道朱利欧自出生以来，头一次这么怀念这个声音：“——朱利欧？”

雪豹的牙齿仍然嵌在朱利欧的肉里，血液滴到朱利欧自己的脸上，他的眼角几乎有了泪水：“救我！！”

并没有谁着急起来，也没有跑动的声音。他的好姐姐杰诺瓦只是让她忠实的猎犬们摆开阵势，不紧不慢地巡视着楼层。朱利欧不得不和趴在自己身上的捕食者对视，可喜可贺的是，雪豹似乎并没有继续攻击他的念头，只是叼着他的手堪称悠闲地荡着尾巴。

等到女人的身影从层层护卫后现身，萨菲罗斯才从猎物身上跳下来。杰诺瓦也完全无视了躺在地上喘着粗气淌着血的弟弟，笑着迎上自己最心爱的宝贝：“萨菲！妈妈回家了！”

雪豹对她的热情没有回应，冷淡地低头舔舔前掌上沾的一点血迹。

朱利欧终于能坐起来哀嚎：“……他妈的痛死我了！看看你的「心肝宝贝」都干了些什么好事！”

“啧。”杰诺瓦赏了他一个眼神，让朱利欧瞬间闭嘴。她走上前去，绕过自己的兄弟，蹲下身把雪豹的脑袋抱个满怀，丝毫不介意地将那野兽仍沾着血迹的口鼻拢到她靛蓝色胸口上。只要那野兽龇牙咧嘴，便可能划破人类柔软的肌肤——即使以杰诺瓦的疯狂，这大胆的行径还是让朱利欧浑身一紧。

出乎意料的是，雪豹在她面前真如一个听话的大猫，眯着眼睛任由女人的手抚过他水滑的皮毛。

杰诺瓦干脆完全依偎在爱宠身上。周身护卫们仍持着枪械待命，只沉默地拱卫着他们的女王。朱利欧突然意识到——警报没有完全解除，他吞了口唾沫。

杰诺瓦搂着豹子躺在地板上，抬头，迎着春日的阳光半眯起眼睛：“你在这做什么？”

这个问句朝着谁的，不言而明。朱利欧嗫嚅着：“……只是来看看。”

“呵。”

“只是，有点好奇……”朱利欧心下越来越紧张：“一直不让我来，我不就——当然会好奇的啊！”

杰诺瓦不语，也不看他。她双手拢住豹子的下颚，亲昵地蹭蹭鼻头——朱利欧可以打包票，那畜生嘴边应该还有他鲜血的腥味，而杰诺瓦一定闻得到。

常人也许会厌恶这种味道，但朱利欧跟着杰诺瓦多年，早知道这嗜血的女人对人体身上各种肉块的浓厚兴趣…………

他打了个寒颤，突然福至心灵地想到某人给他的忠告——「谎话要半真半假……」[1]。于是，朱利欧故作颓丧地摊倒在地上：“我知道……我不是最聪明的人。也不是最能干的……”

他的眼光扫过周边一个个护卫，他们居高临下俯视的脸上没有一丝表情。这些年来，他看着这些底层的虫子追逐着杰诺瓦炽热的火光，嘲笑着这些蠢货膜拜她如奉神般的表情，却不得不眼睁睁看着他们爬到了比他还要靠近她的位子。

事到如今，他反而是那个「外人」了？

“反正我就是个没用的东西。你也看不上我……莎拉也是……………”前妻的名字竟然如此好用，朱利欧的眼角竟然真地流下泪水：“我也永远不可能、不可能——”

他哽咽了：“反正我就是个扶不上墙的玩意。对吧？连你的护卫都比不上…………旁的谁都能来这里，反而是我这个弟弟………”

外人看来风光无两的朱利欧·里奇，人生最大的成就也不过是与伟大的杰诺瓦·里奇共享姓氏，又恰好成为没有子嗣的杰诺瓦的弟弟，闲谈时赢得一个「躲在女人裙后的懦夫」的美名。而只有他自己知道，自己与杰诺瓦之间的距离，哪里有看上去那么亲密？

半晌，杰诺瓦坐到沙发上，挥了挥手算是放过了他。

不需要言语，她的猎犬们有条不紊地上前，为女士递上一杯鸡尾酒。再将朱利欧、翻掉的椅子、沾了血的地毯抬出屋子。

杰诺瓦呡一口酒，将杯子凑到爱宠边上，雪豹也伸舌舔了一舔。只是当女士环视屋子时，发现了厨房中岛上的酒杯，皱着眉头手指点点。

沉默中，朱利欧看着自己用过的杯子被丢进垃圾桶。接着，自己也和这个垃圾桶一起被从屋子中扫除。

～～～～～～

萨菲罗斯舒展着矫健的身躯，轻快地走出宫殿，嘴里叼着一袋东西。

路上仆人对他的存在早已见怪不怪。甚至，雪豹挑走宫殿里吃的玩的，也只为他在众人口中增加一份通灵的传说。

萨菲罗斯——异色的雪豹，杰诺瓦的爱宠。女士手上已养过百多只大猫，但只有萨菲罗斯从来是不一样的，这点人人心知肚明。他是唯一被准许进入宫殿的豹子，而杰诺瓦也拒绝任何人对他进行任何形式的调教。以杰诺瓦对他的亲密和放任，他简直就是杰诺瓦的豹儿子。从某种意义上来说，这个乐园和里面所有的虎豹，也不过是某个母亲对豹儿子的一种溺爱——极为奢侈的爱屋及乌。

但，无需杰诺瓦的宠爱点缀，萨菲罗斯也很容易从众虎豹中脱颖而出。

他的寿命似乎格外地长，寻常豹子短短三个月的幼崽期，他却花了四五年度过。现今快二十岁的萨菲罗斯理论上应该过了寿命的尽头，而实际上，他看上去仍是一只壮年雪豹，没有丝毫衰老的迹象。

他甚少咬人——更妙的是，他从不咬杰诺瓦。女士把这总结为大猫的忠诚，陶醉于野性对她的无法言明也不需要言语的臣服。当萨菲罗斯在的时候，所有危险的虎豹似乎都要收敛一些。发现这点的杰诺瓦把这些归于神迹，而萨菲罗斯，就是神予她的贺礼，她在人间的幸运星。他在她事业开张的第一天到来，注定要陪伴见证她帝国的崛起。那时她才起步、他便也幼小；而现在，他的壮年与她帝国的壮年，都是神的旨意。

～～～～～～

春风吹拂，萨菲罗斯轻快地小跑，奔驰在他的王国里。

乐园里的虎豹有着各自的领地，平日里并不互相打扰，但只有萨菲罗斯是特殊的——他喜欢、也有本事穿巡其中。近两年他时常去两只老虎的领地上串门，他们的名字是安吉尔与杰内西斯，都是十岁左右的雄性美洲虎，盘踞了老大一片草原森林。

前年春天，萨菲罗斯路过草原，雪豹优异的视力让他在百米外也将两虎的激烈打斗看得清清楚楚。爪子与咆哮横飞，看得他热血沸腾，跃跃欲试地加入混战。只是当他跳到二虎的身旁时，那两只不约而同地停止打斗，气势汹汹、一起朝他们的饭前甜点扑来。

打吧、打吧。遇战而强的萨菲罗斯快乐地叫了一声。

打到大家都挂了彩，三只野兽才气喘呼呼地暂停。两只虎压着嗓音冲萨菲罗斯咆哮，雪豹才勉强明白，面前两只刚才在玩闹——伴侣之间的玩闹，第三者不该掺和的玩闹。看着雪豹站在原地，瞪着漂亮眼睛却是一副呆样，杰内西斯不满地龇牙。安吉尔宽厚地同萨菲罗斯约定，日后他们可以再打闹——不过不能再挑错时间了。此后，萨菲罗斯时常跑去他们的领地讨打，几乎可以将这两只称为「朋友」。

「朋友」，萨菲罗斯想，多么人性化的一个称呼。他从没见过其他虎豹到别人的领地上乱窜。大家不是独居，就是和伴侣共享一片土地。这乐园百万里，只有他萨菲罗斯不安安分分守着自己的领地，而是满世界找寻着什么——简直像人一样。

事实上，萨菲罗斯能够听懂人类的话语，这是他天生的能力。除此以外，他也有很多与众不同的本领。没等他长大，萨菲罗斯就发现其他的虎豹——这些外表上与他相似的野兽们——谁都没有这些本领。

幼小的他突然顿悟，他与他们，并不一样。

萨菲罗斯摆尾一跳，驱身跑向加斯特的雨林。加斯特是只十五岁高龄的云豹——他比萨菲罗斯还年轻，却已快走到他豹生的尽头。在乐园里度过十多个春秋的加斯特算得上是萨菲罗斯最亲近的「朋友」。在八岁的萨菲罗斯还在适应他逐渐长大的体型和野外捕猎时，三岁的加斯特教了他很多——谁让萨菲罗斯看着幼齿多了。到如今，萨菲罗斯终于长大，加斯特却老了，时常疲懒在他的雨林里，不再回应他的朋友的呼唤。

天黑了，萨菲罗斯一路跑入雨林，却突然想起——时下是二月春，正是云豹发情的季节。因为萨菲罗斯并没有感受过发情期的困扰，所以他时常忘记其他虎豹的这些需求。即使加斯特是他最要好的朋友，恐怕也不会在这时候陪他去湖里游泳戏耍。

雪豹的脚步慢了下来，更慢了下来，再走了几步，才停止不动。

他朝着朋友的居所嗅了嗅，捕捉到若有若无的雌性云豹发情的甜味。萨菲罗斯抽抽鼻子，终于调转身体走向自己的雪山。接下来的两个月，整片乐园都会陷入躁动的气息。而他却只能百无聊赖地守在山上，偶尔欺负几只过路羊。

——还不如去宫殿偷酒，萨菲罗斯想。

他慢悠悠走着，却在雨林边缘遇上生面孔：一只通体漆黑的豹子，与夜色雨林的密影完美融合，要不是那豹子赤红色的瞳孔闪闪发光，萨菲罗斯差点要错过对方的存在。

黑豹静静盯着他，萨菲罗斯决定当一个好客的国王，率先发问：你是谁。

黑豹摇了摇头，又摆摆尾巴，却没有回应。萨菲罗斯等了一会，朝黑豹走去。他踩着有节奏的步伐，脚掌点在地上又稳重放下，行动间背脊如流水平稳前推，绿眼睛在月光下反射着冷光。对方迎着他的视线不避不躲，站在原地沉静不动。萨菲罗斯绕着黑豹走了半圈，尾巴悬在身后微荡。即使他都到了对方背后，黑豹好像也没什么反应。

——瘦骨嶙峋，没有威胁。

萨菲罗斯不再理睬这奇怪的新客，走回雪山的方向。

也许这头黑豹打算冲进雨林和加斯特抢老婆？萨菲罗斯心里一笑，那真会是绝妙的一幕。

～～～～～～

夜日兼程的奔波后，萨菲罗斯回到了自己的地盘——像绝大多数雪豹那样，他挑了一个可以俯瞰雪山谷的峰地为基，懒懒打着哈欠睡着了。

月色静谧，凉意袭人。半夜里，萨菲罗斯竟然被冻醒了。

他头脑昏沉，全身却传来怪异的触感。身下的岩石让他浑身酸痛，他十分爱惜的尾巴和毛皮都不见了，取而代之的，是白皙的皮肤——人类的皮肤。他的毛色在豹中偏白，只有初落的新雪能够匹配，而他人类的形态也浑身雪白，如沐浴在牛奶之中。匀称有力的肌肉包裹着脊背，又在腰腹间收紧。长长的银发倾泻在地，被他压在身下。

萨菲罗斯指挥着自己脚掌交换来的手臂和腿，四肢并用，站起来稳住身形。他赤足踩在石头上。山风从银发间撩过，带来阵阵寒意。

啧，人类的身体…………

萨菲罗斯是前几天才发现自己这变身的本领的。有那么一瞬间，他是欣喜的——这人类的外表意味着他与妈妈有了更多的共通之处，自然也能解释他与众多虎豹的不同。但很快，萨菲罗斯就发现人类的躯体在野外生存的诸多不便——比如现在，缺少尾巴的平衡，以人类娇弱的皮肤，他绝对攀附不住往日如履平地的雪山峭壁。更糟糕的是，没有利爪和牙齿，他要如何保护自己？

萨菲罗斯痛恨这种「脆弱」，也烦躁无法控制变身能力的自己。

他曾考虑过要不要将栖息地搬到离宫殿附近，那里气温更适合人类，也没有其他野兽胆敢涉足。

但他下意识地否定了这个方案，说不上原因，只隐约觉得不能让旁人发现他这能力。

而这个「旁人」里，最让他担心的，还是杰诺瓦。他自幼成长在她的膝边，受尽宠爱、也见惯了她对其他人类使出的凌虐手段。她对「野性的」、「忠诚的」、「上天赐予的豹子」毫无保留，但他不能确定，她会不会对「有可能背叛她的人类」施以同样的喜爱——在他有限的二十年生命里，还未有「人」赢得与他这只豹子同等量的殊荣。事实上，他一直觉得杰诺瓦更像野兽而非人类。即便他对女士抱有深厚的感情，也不想拿自己的性命去赌她的怜爱。

山风阴阴，他的嘴唇冻得近乎发紫。但萨菲罗斯已经做了准备。他用手扯开旁边一个包裹——幸好，这是人类比豹子更擅长的动作，展开里面的毛毯裹在身上。

这件毛毯通体雪白，点缀着黑色斑纹，是一个没有眼色的倒霉商人送给杰诺瓦的见面礼——大概是听说了女士对于虎豹的喜爱，尤其是对于雪豹的偏爱，商人特地搜寻了一件雪豹皮制成的皮草毯。这都是萨菲罗斯小时候的事情，那时他还是猫一样大小，成天窝在杰诺瓦怀里，女士的眼神在商人献上的银黑皮草上一转，又回到怀中银黑小兽的身上。她笑着和左右吩咐几句。礼物收下，事情也办了。

只是后来，那商人的皮也被剥下，缝进了这毛毯的内层里。

裹着人和雪豹的皮，萨菲罗斯想，这实在是最和他相衬的衣服。满意地睡着了。

～～～～～～

太阳当空的时候，萨菲罗斯又被热醒了。

人类青年已经变回了那头矫健的雪豹，他站起身抖落毛毯，长长地舒展着脊背和尾巴，迎接山风的召唤。

只是，当他打算再回去睡个回笼觉时，却感到体内阵阵燥热。萨菲罗斯难耐地在雪地山峰上跳来跳去，终于不得不承认自然的天性终于也降临到他的头上——

他进入发情期了。

他的嗅觉分外灵敏，浑身上下都有一股用不完的冲动，而现在，他十分地想去把自己的领地再标记一遍[2]，野性的召唤如此猛烈，这冲动让他自己都要大笑出来。

突然地，他就想起加斯特的玩笑，说是「等他成年的那一天」，会替萨菲罗斯在他的女儿，活泼的云豹爱丽丝面前「说说好话」。当时，萨菲罗斯不得不义正言辞地拒绝老友：他的女儿才三岁；他与她都不是一个种族；另外，他难道还需要别人的推销？

加斯特幽幽地看着他：三岁早过了云豹的成年礼，八岁才学会捕猎的雪豹才是问题；种族不通都能结为朋友，找伴侣哪来那么多顾忌；最后，萨菲罗斯行走乐园声名远扬的强悍和异质在求偶中只为他加负分——不是所有虎豹都能忍受一个举止怪异的伴侣。

萨菲罗斯摇摇脑袋，不知觉间，他又跑回了山峰。他爪下踏着皑皑白雪，放眼望去，山谷尽收眼底。只要他愿意，他可以奔驰在这乐园的每一片土地。只要他愿意，他可以破开一切障碍去达到目的。只要他愿意，他大可以随心所欲。

可是，某种超越了他本身存在的孤独感如影随形，在这个温和宁静的春日里，将他的灵魂轻轻包裹，又深深窒息。

萨菲罗斯的目光越过他目所能及的天空与大地的交界处，所谓的「乐园之外」的地方。小时候，他经常随杰诺瓦流连在人类世界里，见惯灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，当然更少不了杰诺瓦标志性的枪、炮、炸药味和雪茄卷烟。在他小时见到的「人」要比虎豹多得多。他们或是点头哈腰，或是凶神恶煞，或是麻木到无趣。连带着，外面的世界也乏味起来。

但据说，那不是外面世界的全部。

加斯特同他介绍过，自己来自一片雨林——那还是萨菲罗斯第一次知道，乐园的雨林不是独一无二，这世上竟然还有另一处雨林。那也是他第一次知道，他还没有见完外面世界的全部。只是，当他认识了更多虎豹，当他从他们口中拼凑出外面世界破碎的点滴，他就深深震撼——也顶顶失望了。在他们的叙述里，这外面的世界虽然广阔无垠，内里其实糟糕透顶：缺少食物，同伴和安全感。

所以，「乐园」已经是世上最好的地方。

这是每一只虎豹的异口同声，只不知为什么，萨菲罗斯想起这句话时，并无法像别的虎豹那样深信不疑。

孤高的雪豹慢慢地低伏身形，他的绿眼睛漫无目的地扫过这片「最好的土地」，捕捉到一个黑色身影的跳动。

——是那只黑豹。

雪豹的耳朵一抖，身形立起，盯着对方的脚步。黑豹大多是暗夜里的捕食者、密林的神秘住客，现在竟然有一只在光天化日的雪山边沿行走？他心下疑惑起来。

也许是无聊作祟，也许只是单纯逃避那孤独，萨菲罗斯决定跟在黑豹后面瞧瞧。

～～～～～～

走近了，他便将黑豹突出的肋骨和缺少光泽的毛发看得更清楚。只是对方似乎并没有觅食补充的意思，三天三夜，他们一起翻过高山峻岭，穿梭于森林小径。萨菲罗斯发现对方有意识地绕过其他虎豹的领地，似乎只是打算将脚印遍洒，又似乎是在寻找乐园的出口。

他以前也干过这事儿——只是路上遇到的每一只虎豹都告诉他，这乐园已是最好的土地。

萨菲罗斯静静跟在对方身后，黑豹似乎对他的跟随有所察觉——萨菲罗斯过于亮白的毛色在雪山中都格外明显，从来不利于他隐藏身形。只是黑豹似乎无所谓这一个同行者，连眼神都欠奉，只是不紧不慢地丈量土地。

萨菲罗斯一路跟着对方，见证那干瘦的脚掌踩在不同的地貌上——这乐园百万里，从来只有他萨菲罗斯不安安分分守着自己的领地，满世界找寻着什么。看着黑豹，简直像是看到被困在某个时间点的自己。

等到了更低的平原，黑豹一头扎进了湖泊，向着中心游去。萨菲罗斯看着他身后水波开合，也跳进湖泊。早春的水异常暖和，温柔地滑过他的胸膛，萨菲罗斯只把头露出水面，闭目享受这一刻的宁静。

突然间，他变身了。

脊背收紧再猛地压缩，长长的尾巴几乎是瞬间消失。那变化头一次如此清晰地呈现在他眼前，刹那间浑身涌上一股说不出来的酸涩，手掌和脚掌传来尖锐的疼痛感。萨菲罗斯下意识挥舞四肢，结实的肌肉发力收紧，却将他整个人陷入水下。银发在头顶散开，他更用力地挣扎起来，却徒劳无功灌下几大口水。

眼看他被水淹没过头顶，水下忽然传来一股推力。借着这力道，萨菲罗斯奋力将头抬出水面，大口呼吸着来之不易的空气。他憋着气僵着身体，等待再一次的水波淹没头顶，却发现谁抵着他的身体帮助他浮起。

背后伸出一条黑色尾巴卷上他的手臂，强硬地将臂膀掰到一旁。萨菲罗斯下意识抵抗，那尾巴被打开后却不依不饶，动作更轻柔地勾上他的小臂。萨菲罗斯瞧着对方像是在示弱，才渐渐放松，跟着引导将肩膀摊开。身后的力道耐心等待他习惯水波浮沉的感觉，才慢慢离开。待他仰躺在水面侧头一看，黑豹红色的眼睛正一眨不眨地锁定在他身上。对上视线后，黑豹伸出前爪，拍打起水面——这对于豹子来说实在是有点怪异的动作。萨菲罗斯试探性地模仿，用手掌拨动水波，感到水流的涌动和身体被推动的感觉。

他找到些信心，自顾自地跟水搏斗起来。一旦掌握了人类的游泳诀窍——放松，剩下的一切其实很简单。他宽肩一展，带起许多水滴；长腿一蹬，带着身体潜到水底。待他游了一圈再浮出水面，黑豹还在原处关注他的动作——简直像是守护着他。

直到确认自己掌握了游泳，萨菲罗斯才慢慢上岸。在他身后，黑豹轻松一跃也跳到岸上，甩甩水珠后又停在原地。萨菲罗斯摸了一把湿漉漉的长发，也习惯性甩甩脑袋，只是收效甚微，水珠仍滑过他的肌肤滴到地面上

萨菲罗斯闭目平息，试图唤醒刚才变身时的记忆，可惜徒劳无功。他迈步，试图用人类的身体走起路来，踉跄两次后也勉强可行了。等到他走到树下回头一看，黑豹就在他侧身三步处，不紧不慢地跟着他。

——跟踪与被跟踪者的身份对调了。

萨菲罗斯找了处柔软的草地，躺下打算靠睡觉再回复豹身。他的身体仍从游泳以及掌握技能的成就感中散发热气，赤条条地躺在草丛上。黑豹也在他身旁趴下。想着对方之前的表现，萨菲罗斯将黑豹划入了没有威胁且友好的范围，他闭目唤起睡意。

但在他完全睡着之前，水汽凝结，他竟觉得冷了。

——这麻烦的人类身体。

风吹过他的皮肤带来凉意，他转身侧躺，蜷缩起来，却感到一个柔软且散发热气的躯体贴上了自己的胸膛，驱散了他的不适，睁眼便望进一双深红色潭水般的眼睛里。

这是他第一次将腰腹暴露在别人的触碰下——开始捕食后，他就再不容许别人碰到弱点区域。但不知怎么的，他竟然在黑豹这捕食者的眼睛里发现了一丝平静——他过去二十年从未见过的东西。那目光中的安宁与野兽单纯的眼神不同，似乎是来自另一种灵魂，让他心底里渴望交流的声音格外清晰。只是他现在还不知道以人身如何沟通。

无言中清风微醺，他闭上眼，伸手将那热意搂地更紧。感受着黑豹的脊背在他怀中也逐渐放松下来，与他的肌肤贴合带来暖意，萨菲罗斯沉沉睡去。

将萨菲罗斯的睡颜映在眼底，黑豹在无声中叹息。

～～～～～～

梦境将萨菲罗斯带回过去，指引他去往「外面的世界」去了。

哈瓦那的海风二十年如一日，罗宾那拍卖场的旧招牌仍在。他小猫一样的躯体被锁在笼子里。从一处流转到另一处，摇摇晃晃，光影摆布；从一手递到另一手，骨节勒着他颈上软肉，粗暴地把他脖子上的标签撕下来。

——那上面写着什么？一笔、一拐、再一笔。一个钩子？字母？L，还是J？或者只是谁的随手涂鸦？抑或是他自己一次又一次回忆中开始胡编乱造？

他无措地站在黑色高台上，触目全是狂热模糊的人脸。幼崽畏避成年雄性的本能让他不由自主地将目光投入在场唯一一个独身女性，他无法发声，心底的声音却比任何时候都要强烈——

带我走吧！

他什么也做不了，什么也想不到，他还不知道有人会向神明祈祷，也不知道别人可以奔向母亲的怀抱撒娇，他只能看进对方的眼睛，绝望地将希望寄托在这一个念头上——

带我走吧！

那女人听到了他的召唤，他能看到她眼底的疯狂——那是他的意愿催生出的魔鬼，也是这冰冷世界他唯一的热气和光。

他被温柔地放在她胸膛上，笼罩在一团枪药味中，那味道穿过他的梦境和回忆，恍然将他推回到现实中来。记忆曾如潮水褪去，又在多年后不请自来，他定在原地，简直称得上无措。

——谁曾经抱过我，谁曾经予我温暖，谁的身上也有这枪药味，从此这独特的味道让他一生不得遗忘。

～～～～～～

当他再醒来时，黑豹消失了。萨菲罗斯的头发干了，身上也盖着些草垛，只是依然是人身。天色昏暗，是豹子捕食的时间，也是猎物躲藏的时间。他估量了一下形势，决定在原地等待。张眼看枝叶遮盖下的星空，没有焦点的精神很容易涣散，他感觉身体开始错乱，一会是人类，一会是豹子，一会饥肠辘辘，一会儿筋骨酸痛，一会儿冷得发颤，一会儿又燥热起来。

他躺着，沉默着，与世界对视，任由它撕扯他的躯壳，吞噬他的血与骨。

不知过了多少时间，等他的精神再度聚拢，他还是人类，只是那燥热的感觉更明显了。大概人类的发情和豹子的症状并不一样——他感到浑身的血液向下腹涌去，连着后背都汗津津的。他随手扯开草堆，盯着身下笔直高耸的器物。

天性叫他有所行动，可是谁早他一步抚上那灼热的罪恶的源头？

当蓬松的尾巴擦过那处从未被触碰过的皮肤，萨菲罗斯所有破散的思绪都随感官消散复又聚拢。视网膜上印下了那尾巴上黑色毛发尖端的微颤，他的视线涣散、随着尾巴扬起，落到黑豹的身上。

黑豹不知是什么时候回来的，坐在他身侧，赤瞳半敛，却令他感受到某种热意。

萨菲罗斯也半闭上眼睛，手掌包裹住自己的欲望。他在黑豹的注视下浅浅抚动，这简单的动作、还有那被盯着的事实竟然能调动他全身的感官。黑豹注视着他的动作，像是确认了什么，就转过身去不再看他。

萨菲罗斯再稍用力一握，又是全然不同的刺激在脑海中炸开。沉沦在湿热的欲望中，萨菲罗斯探索这人类的躯体。等他熟悉了某种韵律，睁开眼，身旁的黑豹趴着身体背对着他，只有尾巴偶尔一下晃荡，弧度婉转勾起他的心神。

萨菲罗斯没有多想，抚摩上黑豹的皮毛。温热的，滑溜的，与人的皮肤不一样的触感传来。他干脆坐起身，一手抚弄他自己的欲望，另一只手顺着黑豹的脊骨摸上尾巴。他的心里有一团火焰燃烧，然而他的手指必须轻柔，若即若离——指尖下他仿佛感到对方的身体也微微颤抖。当他终于把那团茸毛蹭到自己的身体上面，长长地舒了一口气，发出了他人身的第一声呻吟，却感觉到身体里的野兽咆哮着贪婪着怒吼着想要更多。

手指更用力地把他欲望的来源合拢在一处——他自己的器官，还有让他战栗的尾巴，他把那黑色的皮毛按在自己白和红的皮肤上，再闭眼将这画面和感官在黑暗中放大，萨菲罗斯低低呻吟一声，白浆溅到他早被汗水浸湿的胸膛。

黑豹的尾巴抽回，上面还沾着一点白浊的液体，眼睛却躲避着萨菲罗斯的倒映，像是欲语还休的谜底。他起身，奔向远方。

萨菲罗斯看着他疾速远去的背影，好像在里面看出一点慌乱的味道，他为这没来由的思绪轻笑。知道自己现在无法追上黑豹，他躺回草堆上，脑海里却又想起黑豹引导着自己在水中慢慢放松的样子，心也随着这回忆也平静下来，缓缓滑入睡眠的怀抱。半梦半醒间，对方怪异的举动盘踞在他的脑海，某种答案、某种疑问、某种期盼一起浮上心头。

——豹，还是别的什么？

——为何你与他们不同？

——是否你才是我的同类？

——或者，这一切只是我在孤独中生出的，不切实际的期望？

他想起众虎豹的异口同声，「乐园已经是世上最好的地方」。

——让我在这无边乐园里称王。

——让我在这无根富土中腐朽终老。

——让我的灵魂在得不到回答的疑问里炙热燃烧。

——让我在这春热的沉默里煎熬。

～～～～～～

当萨菲罗斯再变回了豹子，他漫山遍野地找寻黑豹的踪迹。

他的乐园如此广袤，对方如雨滴归入茫茫大海消失了踪影。偶尔，萨菲罗斯恢复人身，又裹上那一身豹皮毯子，便会想起黑豹在自己怀中放松的样子——那脊背与自己的胸膛极佳地贴合，热意自然也会随着身体的接触传来。

这些天来，他练习了几次变身，也掌握了一点关窍——他无论学什么都是飞快，到今天已经能调动喉咙模仿一点记忆中的人声。

到他再见到那黑豹时，萨菲罗斯想，他一定要说出他的名字，再问出他的名字，藉由这名字的联系他要亲手打破这沉默，将对方的秘密占为己有。

只是他还太年轻，不知道世界的变换只需命运小小的玩笑，不知道他本身就是在无数巧合中诞生，不知道大多数生命的愿望从未被完全实现过。

值得庆幸的是，他尚还没有意识到这一点。

南美洲巨可敌国的神秘乐园里，春风拂过。孤独的豹王萨菲罗斯偶尔会陷入甜腻的小憩，那里有一双红色的眼睛……

【章节后记】

我挺喜欢玻利维亚的，所以假装它就是宫殿所在地。很可惜的是，玻利维亚本土的雪山及其下冰川（Chacaltaya）在1980年前已经大部分化干，在2009年几乎全部消失。不过，我们暂时设定这个故事发生在1940年左右的玻利维亚就好了。

[1]: 来自我非常喜爱的书，天竺奇谭。

[2]: 可怜的雪豹在茫茫喜马拉雅山上唯一的求偶方式，就是以尿液标记领地、吸引伴侣前来，雪豹因此还有一个特殊的尿尿本领。哈哈哈哈！因为毛色所以让萨菲变成雪豹，但现在我写着写着就笑死了……


	3. 惊蛰

二十世纪某个三月初，南美洲迎来一场巨变。

朱利欧站在他人生最恐怖的冒险面前，骇得不知该作何反应。

除去他自己的尿骚味，地上还有炸开的血肉和撕碎的尸体，但真正让他头皮发麻的，是屋子中间一团还在颤抖的东西：子弹埋在肉脏里。血沫中，泡沫升起又崩开，还散发一点红粉的热气。

几分钟前，这团「东西」还属于某位女士。

而现在，他不太能确定这些年与自己相伴的「杰诺瓦」，究竟是什么生物……

——不论她到底是什么，他只祈祷永远不要再见到她。

事与愿违，一片死寂中他好像听到高跟鞋踢踏在地砖上，越来越清晰的声音。他马上想象出那身体后面拖着什么的景象，险些又吐出来。

——如果这就是他的死期，为何要让他在不上不下的尴尬位置上空悬至今。

——如果这是他的死路，那么他早该接受某些人的不怀好意。

他想起博士那张阴森笑脸，溺水的人终于摸到一根稻草，拨出一通电话。

那号码是早为他准备好的陷阱，贴心设置成太好记住的数字。

耳边是嘟、嘟、嘟——

屋外在碰、咚、嘶——

神终于也怜悯他一回。电话接通了。

对面如深渊般沉默无声，只有讯号沙沙作响。朱利欧用他最轻最轻的声音向魔鬼伸出手。

救我。

\----

女士悄无声息地消失了。

飞机穿梭天空打破往日的宁静，乐园里也弥漫起一股焦躁的气息。

萨菲罗斯立于宫殿中心的玻璃窗前，仰头盯着天空上掠过的一处黑点。

身后脚步声，他回头，瞧见一个熟悉的身影。

“萨菲哥哥！”

年轻的云豹爱丽丝欢快地蹦过来。以豹类的年纪来算，她成年不久，性格也活泼极了，时常有些惊奇的——不像虎豹的——坏点子。

“看看我带了谁来？”爱丽丝故意装俏皮，摇头摆尾地示意萨菲罗斯看向她身后。

那里站着另一只云豹，毛色偏深。萨菲罗斯微眯起眼睛，被注视的云豹浑身不动，接受那逼人心魄的妖异眼睛的检阅。

良久，萨菲罗斯道：“这是谁？”

“哎——呀！”爱丽丝绕着深色云豹转了一圈，像是在炫耀：“这是扎克斯啦！”

“……谁？”

“和你说过的呀！”爱丽丝挥一下前掌：“我这回是和他一起过的！”

哦，萨菲罗斯明白了。

他的冰绿色眼睛更加严厉地看向扎克斯。

扎克斯端起一口气，挺正身体。萨菲罗斯的眼神扫过他结实的前掌和脊背，又回到这豹子湛蓝色的眼睛上。二者对视，扎克斯紧绷的姿态让萨菲罗斯隐隐感到——权威受挑战了。

像是察觉到他这种情绪，深色云豹将头一扭，突然对萨菲罗斯做出一个友好的姿态。

萨菲罗斯盯着这个活宝，扎克斯却更加用力地瞪大眼睛，无辜地看回去。

萨菲罗斯转头对爱丽丝：“搞什么？”

爱丽丝吃吃坏笑：“呀，扎克听说你就是传说中的雪豹，很好奇的嘛。我就带他来看看我萨菲哥哥！他还说要见识下，一只哥哥打两只老虎的风姿啊！”

萨菲罗斯扭头看向窗外：“安吉尔与杰尼西斯早走了。”

“啊……怎么会！”爱丽丝失望极了，“这里的水这么好喝[1]、还有这么多好吃好玩的！现在就走，太可惜了！”

“你只是唯恐天下不乱吧。”萨菲罗斯戳破她的坏心眼。

闻言，爱丽丝瞪大双眼——那无辜的小样子和扎克斯如出一辙。她吐吐舌头，带着扎克斯走开了：“那我就带扎克斯去吃喝啦，哥哥才不会介意跟我们分享的，对吧对吧？”

“啊还有！”爱丽丝突然想起来：“哥哥要找的那只黑豹，我已经拜托扎克斯一起来找了。一定能找到的，哥哥就不要再烦恼了！”

萨菲罗斯看着她蹦跳的身影远去，回头眺望窗外。

在这种时候，他才发觉「心情」是多么难以捉摸。

几周前，他就敏锐察觉到了笼罩在乐园上方的不安感。猎物数量消减，宫殿里的人也一走而空。他化成人形，带着数只虎豹占据了宫殿，将这里的物资一扫而空。即使豹子是领地意识十分强的动物，在他管教下也相安无事，甚至能相伴玩耍。安杰尔和杰尼西斯也来串过门，只是晃悠一圈，就忍不了人类逼仄的居所，回归去他们的大草原了。

他自己呢？留在这里，还有什么意义？

杰诺瓦不在这里，便没有什么再束缚着他，如果要踏往乐园外面的世界——现在就是最好的时机。

但他心底里，还不愿舍弃这片土地。

那是他和「他」共同丈量过的土地，这里的牵绊，是找到黑豹唯一的可能性。

屋子里充斥起一股气味，冰冷刺鼻。

萨菲罗斯四顾一圈，顺着气味的源头，朝着杰诺瓦的房间走去。他轻快地穿梭，保持警觉。春天从屋外探入，在他的银发上泼洒下流动的光影，却没有丝毫暖意。

主卧空空如也，萨菲罗斯看不出什么端倪，他化出豹身，在床上踩踏了几下、再跳回地上。这是雪豹独一无二的信息，让他的爪印和被单一起等候母亲的归来。

他仍然找不到古怪味道的源头。不过，当他专注在房间里的气味时，却从纷杂的味道里嗅出一点熟悉来。他能分辨出杰诺瓦偏爱的香熏，她靛蓝色皮肤独有的味道，还有家具上的人造气息。在这一堆杂乱里，黑豹的气息一闪而过。

萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛。这里竟然会有黑豹的痕迹？但这味道太淡，他不能确信，便小心翼翼地吸入更多空气。在他将现实与回忆反复对比映证时，却感到一股凉意从四肢升起。他困惑地抖抖躯干，踏出一步却感到脚掌麻软，心中警铃大作。

但太晚了，雪豹的四肢已经昏沉无力。他聚集全身最后的力气一跃，骨架重重撞上窗户，却没有听到玻璃破碎的声音。萨菲罗斯摔在地上，眼睁睁地感受意识离他远去。在心神的高度紧张和身体的疲乏无力里，形体的变化降临。

\----

巴雷特扛着重型机枪，浑身罩着燥热的空气，心底大骂。

雇佣兵这行，他干了十年，还是头回遇到这么没有道理的雇主。

朱利欧·里奇，「毒枭杰诺瓦的弟弟」，在地下世界里，人人都说他是扶不上墙的烂泥。

今天，巴雷特算是见识了这个男人的神经质。

作战计划的核心是「炮轰乐园」，但朱利欧非要往那个四层大宫殿里先灌上几吨的镇静剂，再让巴雷特的人穿上厚厚的防毒衣，把这宫殿的每一个角落都要搜个仔仔细细。

他怕什么呢？一个炮弹轰下去，还会有人诈尸不成？

光是筹备物资就花了快一个月，等到了行动的日子，朱利欧的神经质也达到顶峰。他还要巴雷特亲自去带队搜查，说只交给手下，他不放心。

巴雷特气笑，呛了他一句，怎么大爷不亲自去呢？

朱利欧看他的眼神里满是对未知的恐惧。可他就是不说，就是憋着。

得，看在两倍酬金的份上，铁塔大汉巴雷特套上了根本不符合自己身材的防毒衣，踏进了偌大的宫殿。

这是毒王杰诺瓦的居所，也是南美诸多传奇里最神秘的地方之一。传说那位女士曾在这里接见过许多武装派的头头——他们有的成了王侯将相，有的成了孤魂野鬼。

巴雷特快步爬上楼梯，脚步重重打破死寂，也为了驱散心中莫名的不适感。他粗鲁地撞开主卧的核桃木大门，举起枪。

地上躺着一个男人，双眼紧闭。他的银发如丝铺开，正午的光只投在他上半张脸上，线条利落地简直刺目。明明浑身雪白无暇，这男人却让巴雷特想起他小时候去教堂看到的彩绘玻璃，又让人觉得他随时会张开眼睛、打碎这世界。

从通风口排出的镇静剂仍冷飕飕的， 巴雷特打了一个寒战。

几秒后，身经百战的雇佣兵才回过神，扭头招呼手下抓人。

\----

乐园里，朱立欧听着手下汇报，脸阴沉下来：没找到种植田，也没找到任何库存的毒品。杰诺瓦从未与他分享自己帝国的秘密，而这个庞大的机器要是失去了资金来源…………  
汇报还在继续：“已经出去抓豹子了，有档案的有一百二十七头。繁殖和死亡的情况都没有记录，但是主屋应该有卫星录像，需要派人去重新统计吗？”

朱利欧转头看向会计：“一百头……呵，你说这些豹子能卖多少钱？”

朱利欧的会计——几天前他还是杰诺瓦的会计，不紧不慢地回答：“每一只的市价可在几千刀不等，但我们没有自己的售卖走私渠道……折算成本后，大概能入手三十万？”

朱利欧一愣：“就这么点？光买些玩意她可就花了几百万……”

如果这目光来自杰诺瓦，会计一定马上匍匐跪下。可惜眼前的只是朱利欧，会计耸耸肩：“这又不是毒品，没什么利润。”

朱利欧想着家里的一摊烂账，喃喃道：“那怎么办……”会计看着他六神无主的样子，低头不做声。

巴雷特用他的大嗓门打破了沉默：“屋子搜了个底朝天，就抓到一个人。这几天喷这么多药，搞这么大架势——都白费！根本没啥怪物，就抓到一个人。”手下拖过来一个赤裸的银发男人，掰过脸让朱利欧辨认。

“？”朱利欧挑眉，“这什么人？”

“问我？——我怎么知道？”

“人不是你抓的？”

巴雷特啐了一口：“是啊！主卧里抓来的，抓来就这样！新鲜出炉！其余的我也不知道！”

朱利欧用脚踹向昏迷男人的胸口，被麻醉剂放倒的人竟有一丝意识尚存，闷哼了一声。朱利欧一惊往后踉跄几步，带着身旁的会计也惊得退后。巴雷特瞧他们的怂样发出一声嘲笑——朱利欧愤愤想，你懂什么。

朱利欧再后退一步：“给他一刀。”

巴雷特投来一个困惑的眼神，还是掏出了匕首比划两下，在男人肩上扎了一个口子。鲜红的血液涌出，滴下，流个不停。

朱利欧定在原地，目不转睛地盯着那伤口——没有愈合的迹象，也没有突然生出奇怪的肉块盘扎枝节，一切都很普通。他松了口气。

但下一瞬间，银发男人一跃暴起。朱利欧骇得浑身一颤，巴雷特眼疾手快抓住一簇银发狠狠一拽。萨菲罗斯扭转剧痛流血的肩膀，回身踢腿踹向攻击者的下盘。巴雷特绷紧铁塔般的肌肉生生抗下，没想到这一击竟然震地他骨头都发麻。幸好，周围护卫很快反应过来，重重枪口包围，终于止住了萨菲罗斯的动作。

朱利欧深吸一口气，狠狠道：“你是谁？”

“……”萨菲罗斯的目光直勾勾盯着朱利欧，眯起了眼睛。妖异的瞳孔中似有光射出，朱利欧心下涌起一股惧意——这令人不安的感觉让他想起了杰诺瓦……

那一瞬间，朱利欧仿佛听到轻微的咯吱声，细小，却仿佛喉间针刺，带来无尽的疼痛和恐惧。

巴雷特心下莫名不安，抬腿踹向萨菲罗斯的膝盖：“玩什么呢？老实交代！”

青年直直坠在地上，视线被打断，朱利欧却突然回过神。

作用于膝盖上的重击该叫人哀嚎在地，这男人却好似全无感觉。明明跪在地上，但他的脊椎微微弯曲、像是蓄满力的弓背。绢银的发丝下，眼神没有惧怕也没有愤怒，像是对世界只有一片漠然。朱利欧匆匆将目光从那眼睛上挪开。这男人生的一副好皮囊，起伏错落的健康身材有一股野兽般的天然之感——这让他莫名想到杰诺瓦喜欢的豹子，又联想到他是赤身裸体地在杰诺瓦的卧室里……

朱利欧缓过头来，摸摸鼻子。这八成是抓到了姐姐的小情人。怪不得杰诺瓦不欢迎他，原来还养了这么个玩物，不穿衣服放在家里…………

朱利欧厌恶地皱起眉头。身后传来侄子达里奥懒洋洋的声音：“头儿？这是演什么好戏呢？”

“这儿没你的事儿！录像找到了吗你？！”

“都没啦。最近几个月的卫星监控还有录像，全被删了！”

“——你说什么？！”朱利欧猛地转身抓住达里奥的衣领：“被删了？！”会计藏在眼镜背后，也愣了一秒。

年轻人不惧朱利欧的暴怒，吊儿郎当地点头。

朱利欧看着达里奥，涌上一股无奈感——没找到信得过的专家，不得不找了这个油腔滑调的亲戚顶替：“……你带我去看看。”

巴雷特问：“这个人怎么办？”

趁这机会，达里奥的眼神转溜到银发男人身上，这一瞥就让他兴奋起来：“美人啊——叔叔，要不送给我？”

朱利欧阴沉道：“你——不要打他的主意。”

“反正迟早要杀？就当废物利用了呗？”

“你懂什么！”想起自家侄子的亵渎神明的性取向，朱利欧不容置疑：“我留着还有用的，先关起来！”

\----

萨菲罗斯一直在观察。

秉循野兽的天性，他仔细观察着周身的人；或者说，猎物。猎物的头领朱利欧不值一提，从肉体到心灵都十分脆弱，甚至抵不住他的一个眼神——但一圈人偏偏遵从这样的东西为头领。这令习惯了野外弱肉强食的萨菲罗斯深深疑惑。他想起人类脆弱的躯壳和威力极大的枪炮，想这些群聚的猎物和独居的虎豹，似有思索。

他观察人说话的口型，行走的步子，还有他们的表情神态。有人将他的伤口草草冲洗一番，扔给他一团衣物，就将他推进一个空房间。萨菲罗斯摸索着以人身进食穿衣。肩膀上的伤口仍淌着血，拖累了他的计划。他并不惧怕人类和他们手中的枪支，只是对独居野外的豹子来说，受伤即是死亡的前兆，血味也会引来不必要的关注。即使敌人环伺且身处一片未知，雪豹依然保持着自然界最经考验的耐心。他躺下保存体力，回想这一天发生的事情。

他是在匕首插入肩膀时醒来的。一圈人围着，但他只认出了会计和朱利欧。女士严禁卫队之外的人踏入宫殿，朱利欧是唯一还活着的例外。

朱利欧依然活着，女士却不见踪影。

萨菲罗斯尚不明白发生了什么，心里却本能生出些预感。杂乱的念头没有具象的语言，却已让他的心中沉甸甸的。年轻的野兽挥开了心头虚无缥缈的思绪——他更愿意付诸行动。

他回忆起人类的话语，用喉咙去模拟发声。没有人指引，没有人交流，他只有在禁闭的房间里对着空气，练习了一遍又一遍，如潜伏跟踪猎物时一样耐心。直到喉咙发干，直到他能说出几个词句，直到麻醉的后遗症让他的意识涣散。

在半梦半醒间，一团湿漉漉的东西沾上萨菲罗斯肩上的伤口。粗糙的触感火烧一样，让他浑身一个激灵。他睁开沉重的眼皮，看见黑豹几乎融入暗中的身形。萨菲罗斯下意识问出：“谁……你是谁？”

黑豹当然不该出现在这人类把守的监狱里。这令萨菲罗斯心心念念的身影，从来只在暗夜掩护下进入他的梦境。黑豹像是根本没有听见，自顾自地舔他的伤口。

萨菲罗斯心底的疑惑几乎将他吞噬。得不到的答案只让他生出更多不切实际的期望——哪怕黑豹有一点点回应，一点点不一样的动作，他也能将之采纳，当作同为异类的证据。萨菲罗斯撑着一侧的手臂坐起。黑豹在身后推他一把，热意顺着他的背脊传来，与冰冷的地面形成鲜明的对比。萨菲罗斯一愣，忽然清醒。

这不是梦。

他的第一个反应便是侧身抓住黑豹的前爪，另一只手托起大猫的下颌。他眯起眼，绿眸闪着荧光，目光直射入黑豹晦暗不明的红眼里，问：“你是谁？”语调低沉，天生带着不容置疑的口吻。

但如他梦中一样。黑豹不拒绝他，也从不给他任何回应。

萨菲罗斯盯着黑豹一会，躬身站起来，踩着地上干涸的一滩血迹——他失血太多，头脑有些晕眩。黑豹绕着他一圈，停留在房门的方向回望他。压下沉淀多日的疑问，萨菲罗斯跟着黑豹踏出房间。

守卫竟然不见了踪影，正是逃走的绝佳时机。可惜萨菲罗斯半边身子发麻，只能靠着走廊拖着脚步前行。一人一豹在沉默中缓速行进。黑豹好像对地形了如指掌，领着他拐过几个弯从后门溜出来。室外的夜色深沉，脚踩在熟悉的泥土上的感觉竟然如此奇妙，萨菲罗斯深深吸了口气。他的视线所见之处，全是暗淡，与以往的绝佳夜视能力根本不能比拟。萨菲罗斯眯着眼，尽全力锁定黑豹的身影，机械的挪动腿脚，跟上对方的脚步。

一天之前，他穷尽山水、遍寻这个黑影却不得；而现在，黑豹近在眼前…………却依然不可及。

黑豹频频回头，检查身后的动静。空气混沌压抑湿热的雨意，忽的传来一阵闪电声响，一瞬间照的四周如白昼。萨菲罗斯咬牙加快脚步，背后突然爆发出一阵喧闹声，枪声砰鸣，接着是响彻天地的炸药声，几百米外都能感到背后火光冲击和温度。萨菲罗斯的指甲深深扎入自己的血肉里，刻意地勾起更多疼痛迫使自己专心。

可他的身体早已超过了极限的范围。眼前画面灰暗摇摇欲坠，他一脚没踩稳倒在地上，半边身子像是崩断的弦，瞬间麻痹。黑豹钻到他的胸前，叼起他的衣服拉扯，只是徒劳。

萨菲罗斯深吸一口气，挥手打开黑豹：“走！”

黑豹被他推到一旁，红色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

“趁现在……快走。”萨菲罗斯曲起膝盖。黑豹却又靠过来，注视他新得的伤口。

“蠢货，走啊……”他回头望去，整座宫殿已被卷入火海之中，人群四奔但秩序在慢慢恢复。以自己的虚弱，绝不可能跑出人类和车子的搜寻范围。但如果黑豹独身上路，或许能避免被捕捉的下场。

他曾有多么期待重逢，现在就有多么渴望分离。在命运晦暗的这一刻，他尝到一点讽刺的苦涩。

萨菲罗斯闭目，再睁眼时，用上全部的心神笼罩黑豹。

——走！

这是他精神最凝聚的一击，比他用在朱利欧身上的强上百倍——他本打算到性命危急的时刻才启用它。

异色的视线相交，黑豹却好像根本没有受影响，而是像之前的每一次一样——无视他的意愿。被推开了的黑豹执拗地凑回来，垂首轻轻舔舐。粗糙的舌头刮过伤口，痛感瞬间传来，却是豹类表达亲密的方式。刺疼一点点地让萨菲罗斯的注意力暂时从疲累中稍稍转移。萨菲罗斯看着黑豹专注的样子，神经终于松懈下来。他有些泄气地将头靠在黑豹的肩上——那消瘦突出的骨头真的不适合依靠，手轻柔地抚摸过黑豹的脊背，感受皮毛每一根微小的尖刺联合成顺滑的触感。

夜色裹藏的危机从四面八方靠近，他却感到一丝平静。

\----

不多时，刺目的车灯罩上萨菲罗斯。

引擎的轰鸣声由远到近，朝他直冲过来。车子刚停好，两只枪口对准了他的脑袋。黑豹跳到他身前，用低沉的嘶吼和寒光闪烁的獠牙冲攻击者示威。

持枪人吓一跳：“真主啊！豹子还会护人了！”

“呼叫捕猎分队，P南八点钟六百米发现豹子，快来支援！P南八点钟六百米……”

双方对峙，萨菲罗斯数着人和枪口，眉头紧拧。他从未像今天这样脆弱过——他在拍卖场经历过一次任人宰割的命运，那无助感灼烧他的灵魂，让他下定决心，只有他来捕猎，绝对不要做别人的猎物。唯一能令他臣服的人类只有女士，那也无关力量，而是他对她的敬爱的象征。

而周遭这些人类，明明都是连自己一击都扛不住的废物……

他恨现在，恨这些人，恨他自己。愤怒在他体内燃烧，让他得以维持面上的冰霜。

又一辆车过来，下来一个西装革履、穿地不合时宜的人——会计。他在枪炮的护送中走下车，示意不要动手，只是远远站着问：“我看了监控，这些个豹子……………它听你的？”

迎接他的是一人一豹两双不信任的眼睛。

“你要是能说服它不攻击我们，你的豹子就可以暂时免除被猎杀的命运，听得懂？”会计循循善诱道：“听话——就是活；攻击——就是死。明白了吗？”

萨菲罗斯审视了一下四周多少枪口，他拍拍黑豹，后者虽不悦，却配合地止住了威吓。

“哼，很好。就是你帮助女士管理这些宠物的吧？你还管教过一只雪豹——就是女士最宠爱的那只？是不是你叫它不要攻击女士？”

萨菲罗斯没有全听懂，但只言片语已经足够他猜破人心：“是。”

会计自作聪明地以为终于窥破一点杰诺瓦的神话，笑了：“其他的呢，你能驱使吗？”

乐园里的虎豹们身影一闪而过，萨菲罗斯不知道他的答案会意味着什么，但他知道活着的生物才有被管理的价值——他缓缓点头。

“Bingo！这样好、这样才好！”会计满意极了，转过身去念念有词。雇佣兵们没有收到指示，保持警戒将一人一豹围着。

空气闷热潮湿、仿佛在孕育一场巨大的雷雨。紫光划过天空，暴雨却迟迟不愿降临。萨菲罗斯坐在枪口环绕中，看着他从小玩耍的宫殿燃烧，火焰高涨取代了闪电，照亮天空的一角，照亮了这个陌生的乐园。

会计从宏大的远景中稍稍清醒一下，清清嗓子：“女士死了——愿神保佑她。现在！你、还有这里所有的命，都是我的了！想活命……就给我创造多少价值！”

\----

会计稍微处理一下青年的伤口，就把他和黑豹押到朱利欧面前，向他愚蠢的老板兜售一幅宏大盛景。可惜这位服务对象实在缺乏智商和商业嗅觉。会计不得不用最通俗的语言概括：“只要有枪、土地、码头和噱头，我给你搞钱！”

萨菲罗斯仍带着手铐，他垂头不语，任由朱利欧与会计讨论他的商品价值。长长的睫毛掩映，他的思绪徘徊在另一个世界。

那个世界里只有一个声音——女士已死。

他感到心中像是缺了一个角，他感觉世界都失去了一个角。他无法形容自己对女士的这种感情——野兽偶尔也会贪恋孕育他们的母体的港湾，但独居的虎豹们从不像他这样情感丰富、充盈甚至寄托到别的个体上；这也不是人类的亲情，他与女士从没有交流，谈不上信任，甚至不算相伴，最多不过是摸摸皮毛逗弄一番。但他对自己与杰诺瓦的联结坚信不疑，即使他从未窥探入她的内心，即使他从未与她分享秘密。但轮不到世俗的标准评判，他将她当做母亲——不同于人或是兽，这是属于他们俩个异类之间，无须言明的关系。

朱利欧踌躇间，达里奥绕过会计，走到萨菲罗斯的身前。两个佣兵粗暴地压制着银发青年，他的肩伤绽开，红色在衣物上绚烂一片。达里奥注视着青年失血过多的苍白唇色，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，吩咐左右：“怎么还下手这么狠？没听到吗？不知道现在这人可是重要资产？”

手下疑惑一下， 放松对萨菲罗斯的控制。青年解除桎梏后站直身体。达里奥笑眯眯地：“你真能管住这只豹子？来一个看看？”他示意另一边手下放开豹子的枷锁。身后朱利欧屏住呼吸，简直要大骂这傻逼——

幸好，黑豹重回自由后没什么动作，只是绕开萨菲罗斯两旁的佣兵，在他的脚边坐下——尾巴还在青年的脚踝边圈了一个环。

朱利欧看了看豹子，肉痛之下做出了决定：“那就先交给你试着办吧。记着——账！”会计应声。

朱利欧转头看向侄子，似乎想说什么，最终只是离开了房间。巴雷特注意到雇主的眼神，摇摇头也跟着走了。

达里奥没看出来叔叔的不满，注意力全钻到青年身侧：“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫达里奥，是你老板的亲戚咯。”

“会计说你有几手把戏，拿来看看？嗯？”

萨菲罗斯连眼神都欠奉，将他视作空气。身后护卫嗤笑一声，达里奥感到面子被落，冷哼了一声：“呵，杰诺瓦的男宠还挺有脾气啊！”

他掏出一把手枪，上膛的声音清亮，枪口抵上萨菲罗斯的银发：“看我。”

“……”乍然间距死亡只有一指的距离，银发青年却连眉头都没皱一下。他的眼珠先转过来，等冰冷的孔雀绿将人完全锁定，才缓缓转过头，像是审视一个闯入的异物。这个角度令达里奥意识到青年的身高是多么给人压迫感。他把枪握稳，声音更大一些，好压过心底掠过的一惊：“衣服脱掉。”

青年像是听不懂情色，也看不见正对他眉心的枪，面上毫无波澜，随手扯掉上衣。

白皙的躯体触手可及，达里奥下意识避开那叫人不舒服的眼神，专心欣赏面前雕塑一般的线条。一手贴上对方赤裸的皮肤，手指滑过肌肉的纹理向下……

——直到黑豹闪电般咬上他的手腕。

达里奥来不及尖叫，就被扯到地上。血喷溅到黑豹的皮毛上，染出一片湿漉漉的闪亮色泽。纸醉金迷中温养的脆弱肌肉同点点血沫一起，被甩地到处都是。懵神过后的护卫硬拉着达里奥，举起枪，黑豹才不甘心地松口。达里奥瘫在地上抽搐，连握住伤口的力气都没有。萨菲罗斯依然居高临下地俯视他，黑豹也冲他呲牙。巴雷特从门外冲进来，达里奥回光返照般叫嚷：“杀了这畜生！”

雇佣兵掏出泰瑟枪给了黑豹一发电击。极高频电流反复通过身体，猛兽也得瞬间瘫软在地。萨菲罗斯冲过去，一掌拍掉电击枪，行动之敏捷令巴雷特心惊。黑塔大汉旁撤一步，提起达里奥的后领。

达里奥惨白着嚷嚷：“你干什么？叫你杀掉！”

巴雷特不动，护卫抬枪。但下一瞬间，萨菲罗斯将黑豹遮在身后，迎着枪口而上，打掉了护卫的武器。再一个转身，他用冰冷眼神紧逼向巴雷特，绿色的瞳孔中似有光闪过，竟然让铁塔大汉后背涌上一阵寒意。

巴雷特心下骂了一句——艹，钱不好赚。

他侧身避开银发男人的锋芒，对着达里奥说：“你听说了吗？这可是很重要的资产啊。”  
达里奥有气无力地骂：“去你的吧！你以为谁在付你的工资？”

“朱利欧啊——他才是老板，”巴雷特招呼护卫，避过萨菲罗斯的冰冷视线，抓着达里奥、像小鸡一样拖走了，“老板对你的某些癖好可是很不满意呢………”

\----

萨菲罗斯半跪在地，黑豹的身体仍在抽搐不止。极强的动态视力让他眼睁睁看着人类把金属射入黑豹的身体，也将黑豹的每一个痛苦扭动清楚地映在眼里。

短短时间里，他已经有太多次无能为力。

可恨他迟缓的肢体，什么都无法阻止。时间流逝地极慢，放大了黑豹的奄奄一息。萨菲罗斯不知道他该不该触碰黑豹，要按在哪里，要用多少力，要怎么样才能停止这一切。他只能眼睁睁看它一次次痉挛，看它的四肢胡乱挥舞，不知道什么时候这动作才能停止，不知道停止抽搐是否意味着黑豹的死亡…………他感到胸口像一个无底深渊，吞吐着沉重的情绪，语言和动作却都无法表达他自己。

他感到胸中无可宣泄的冲动，只能弯腰用尽全力将黑豹搂住，手掌极轻柔地抚过黑豹的身躯，脖颈感受着干瘦的躯体的每一次颤抖。

死亡的阴影笼罩，萨菲罗斯听得见某种空洞的声音。他不知道那是来自于他还是黑豹的胸腔。短短几个转折，从再见到可能再不见，命运和这世界的无常令他生出一种未曾名状的情感。

人类这一族的历史与未来缠满悲愤与绝望，又在今天光顾这偏隅一角，接连要夺走雪豹生命中唯二的念想。

——「人类」啊…

萨菲罗斯的眼神暗了暗。

——直到怀中黑豹的剧烈动作拉回了他的思绪。

他的手正压着黑豹胸膛一块凹凸不平的痕迹，这动作似乎引起了黑豹强烈的不适。他拉开黑豹前爪，手指轻轻在那一块打转，拨开豹毛，看到这一处有个伤口，缝合的线浸泡成黑色，污血涌出。

萨菲罗斯俯身，将脸贴上那处，用牙齿咬线。他的嘴唇和银发沾上猩红，舌尖尝到黑豹的血液，呼吸也喷在对方的胸膛上。当萨菲罗斯弄断线时，伤口崩开，露出一个金属硬物。身下黑豹的躯干摆动，终于将金属挤出。可是最后一节还是卡在伤口里。萨菲罗斯按住黑豹，垂头将金属含在口中，慢慢将它抽出。

黑豹的动作戛然而止，像是受了一场大灾，瘫在地上不动。萨菲罗斯听着它的心跳一会，伸舌轻轻舔舐伤口上的血迹，专注地仿佛世界上再没有别的东西。末了，他撑起身子，学着杰诺瓦的样子用手摩挲豹子的颈下，感受手掌中湿热的鼻息。

他抬手观察取出的金属。这东西与人的手指节一般大小。顶端有倒刺固定，只是现在倒刺破损的差不多了。金属头部是一个软管，里面残留一些绿色液体。金属底端刻着字。萨菲罗斯将金属转了几个方向，勉强辨认出其中的三个字母：「S？IN？？」[2]。

萨菲罗斯不明其义，将金属握在手中摩挲。他看向黑豹，后者胸膛起伏间呼吸平稳一些，萨菲罗斯也终于可以放松一直紧绷的心弦。

这一天，他被麻醉剂放倒，头一回对上人类的枪炮；这一天，他遍体鳞伤，生活天翻地覆；这一天，他知道他的世界缺了一角——

还差点失去更多。

现在，黑豹趴在地板上，散发着他朝思暮想的温度。精神一松懈，新伤旧痛一起让萨菲罗斯困顿起来。他在黑豹身侧躺下，将它圈进怀中。他赤裸的胸膛将暖意传给黑豹，又带着那躯干的温度传回他身上。

虽然无法预见明天会怎样，但这一刻，至少他可以将自己遍寻不得的目标真实地抱住。

仿佛是找到了他的港湾，萨菲罗斯终于摆脱了压抑的情绪。

沉沉梦境中，萨菲罗斯仿佛看见一双红眼睛——不似野兽，也不是人类……………

\----

银发青年的怀里，变化静悄悄地发生。黑豹的形体被拉扯膨胀又挤压变形，几番折腾后显出一个虚弱的人形。

肌肤相贴，传来陌生的触感，文森特慢慢睁眼。

二十年了，文森特没有体会过变身的感觉。这些年给他留下的唯一印象就是实验室逼仄的牢笼和紧锁的铁链。每一分每一秒都走地太慢，他几乎忘了作为人的感觉。

他无数次回忆过去，悔恨自己的作为，或是悔恨自己的不作为；多少次，他怀疑记忆的真实，怀疑曾身为人的真实，怀疑活着的真实………直到过去将他吞噬，直到时间模糊，直到生命本身开始丧失意义。

直到他与萨菲罗斯的重逢。

在他的无数噩梦里，这孩子一直还是那个巴掌大的幼崽，连眼睛都睁不开，就已经学会了哀鸣。每一个睁眼闭眼的黑暗时刻，他都能看到那软绵绵的身体死在某处的惨状。豹也好、豹人也好，在人类的世里做个异类，再怎么苟延残喘也终是徒劳。

——不过是奔赴死亡，

——不过是心中仍有不甘。

——不过是噩梦必然的降临。

每一次当他想起这孩子，听到那一声声无力的呼唤，深知自己的罪孽无所遁行。

萨菲罗斯。

他无法拯救的罪孽，他在世上唯二的牵挂。竟然在没有人注意的地方，看似平安地成长着。这年轻的虎豹眼神明亮、没有一丝阴影，能代表露克蕾西亚所描绘的一切美好未来。

可惜一切都太晚了，文森特痛苦地想。一切都太晚了………

他的目光将萨菲罗斯笼罩，那其中多少情绪涌动，却无法溢出他深潭般的眼睛。

潮水褪去，文森特告别了久违的人身，恢复他黑豹的模样。

【章节后记】

野兽的习惯动作应该是用牙齿多过手爪，所以S会下意识用牙齿咬线来缓解V的伤痛；在这个场景里V是以黑豹的形象存在，但代入V的人身的话这个画面就会非常有爱……

另外，S还没过新手教程就开始残血打怪地狱开局，真是辛苦啦！

  


[1]: 杰诺瓦为了照顾萨菲罗斯的口味，在宫殿中囤积了许多味道浓烈的饮料，颇受虎豹欢迎。

[2]: 金属上刻有神罗公司的商标，SHINRA。不过目前的S还是萨三岁，识字能力极有限……只认出三个字母：SIN，英文意为罪孽。


	4. 谷雨

「从天而降的灾难」杰诺瓦·里奇的时代结束了。

取代她的，是其默默无闻的胞弟——朱利欧·里奇，一个以无能而出名的男人。这究竟是傻子撞了大运，还是善于伪装的阴谋家隐忍多年篡权上位？民众无从得知其中细节，但这不妨碍他们对真相的百般猜测，大陆上的多少眼睛都在密切关注新任毒王的动向。而身处于漩涡中心的朱利欧，迈出了出人意料的第一步——

“……就让我们把镜头对准最新的总统候选人，朱利欧·里奇先生！[1]”

“主持人，你好。电视机前的观众朋友们，你们好。”

“里奇先生，您宣布竞选的消息可是让坊间热闹非常，本台万分荣幸能在此时邀您来专访。您不介意的话，我就直奔主题——您为什么要竞选？”

“是我对这片土地的爱驱使着我。我在这里长大，在这里学会了做人，又是在这里……失去了唯一的姐姐。血亲上，我是彻底孤独了。可这里还有我千万的同胞，我不忍见到他们在贫穷与封闭中浪费掉一生。我必须做些什么——我们必须改变！”

“您若当选以后要做出怎样的改变呢？”

“要平等！”朱利欧紧紧握住拳头：“要让大家都有机会！要多办学校、多造医院，还要多开港口；要让大家都活得快快乐乐，还要叫全世界都来了解这片土地的美丽！”

“啊，听闻您最近以相当大的手笔开发了科莫镇，是要大兴旅游业吗？”

“正是如此——”

扣、扣！

敲门声响起，宝条马上关掉了电视。没等他出声许可，门后的来客就走了进来：“博士！新消息来了……”

宝条皱眉看着闯入房间的红发青年，不发一言。后者在他阴沉的注视下突然意识到了什么，大大咧咧道：“啊抱歉，一直没有听到回应我还担心您出了什么事情……所以直接就走进来了。”

两人眼光相对，红发的雷诺一笑：“您不会介意这种小事的，对吧？”

宝条介意，但他不会浪费更多时间：“说。”

“追查到了实验室弄丢的样本，「编号V」被南美的一个毒枭买走了……”雷诺翻了翻手里的记录，“啊这个编号真是奇特，只有字母，没有数字。有什么特殊含义吗？”

“不关你事。”

意料之内的回答， 雷诺再耸耸肩：“这个倒霉的毒贩一个半月前死了…………话说您前月初也动用了私人飞机，还真是好巧呢？”他笑笑，与博士交换一个彼此心知肚明的眼神：“然后他的继任者搞了一个「乐园」还是什么玩意的。哇？！把宝贵的实验资源当马戏团展览呢！神奇的是，倒也让他的毒品乐园出了名了……”

他把手机递给宝条，放了一段广告。

画面很暗，露天场馆里所有的光却都聚集在一人。身材高大的青年笼罩在强光之下，却没有一丝阴影落在那雪白的面孔上。他双眼紧闭，五官笔挺，颇有几分复兴时期古典画的神圣感。就在青年睁眼的时刻，舞台忽的暗下去，只看得到他手中一把长长的光剑横在空中。音乐响起，从四面八方的影子里涌出许多豹子。灯光激荡出狂热的舞点，这些大自然的捕食者带着野性的气息疾速逼近青年，却在光剑轻微一个转动时，戛然而止。音乐与时间仿佛都静止，只有青年仍轻轻挥舞手中光剑。似乎有某种韵律的指引，所有的豹子们跃动起来，与青年的动作却保持某种既定的旋律……

“喏，就是这个。”雷诺暂停视频，圈出黑豹。

宝条的视线落在黑豹身上，扫过屏幕中央的银发青年。他注意到雷诺探寻的目光，皱眉甩出一系列问题：“所以，这个毒贩子到底知不知道实验体的事？实验体现在的素质读数呢？你打算怎么取回这个实验体？——你那是什么表情？——答不上来就快点去查。”

神罗的首席科学家·宝条博士，今天也一如既往地暴躁。

雷诺也一如既往地挂着标志的嬉皮笑脸：“okok！”放下文件，走了。

宝条冷冷地盯着这个恼人的东西走远，才转头。他从电脑上调出加密的视频，视频播放着放大版的卫星截图，追踪着一只雪豹在山间疾奔的身影。

宝条眯起了眼。

他对它的掌控，比谁都要强烈。即使多年不曾谋面，他也从没有错过它的成长。他买通的人定期会传来雪豹的卫星照片，直到上月为止。

二十年过去，捕猎的网终于集齐，他也终于可以再触碰到……

他并没有见过那孩子变成人类的样子，却在看到这视频的第一眼就认出了他。别人或许沉迷于银发青年的优美动作，他却能看出其每一次挥刀下按捺的混沌情绪，轻巧中裹藏的无匹锐利。

不愧是他的儿子。

对比着青年的五官和陈年记忆里的露克蕾西亚，宝条发现他的嘴角微微勾起。

对于宝条来说，这是太陌生的表情。

他伸手触碰一下自己脸上那陌生的弧度，习惯了触碰冰冷手术刀的指尖竟被人的体温烫了一下。宝条在手指上加重力度，将这不该存在的表情拉扯成更疯狂、更「宝条」的笑容…………

五岁的玛琳正是对一切都好奇的年龄，她大大的眼睛盯着电视上的访谈，扯扯巴雷特的背心：“爸爸爸爸，总统是什么？”

“总统嘛……”巴雷特伸手就把电视关了：“就一帮坏蛋！没什么好看的。”

“爸——爸——”玛琳坐在吧台的高脚凳上晃着两只小短腿：“电视！”

巴雷特放下他的冲锋枪，伸手抚上女儿的脸：“玛琳乖乖啊…………今天的书看了吗？”

小女孩很肯定的说：“看了呀！”

巴雷特一把捞起女儿，用胡茬使劲儿蹭玛琳软软的脸蛋，逗得小人发出咯吱咯吱的笑声：“跟爸爸说说呗？爸爸太想知道玛琳的今天是怎么过的……”

“唔，早上杰西姐姐帮我做了饭，今天我们读了《The Lorax》[2]——”

“哦哦！”巴雷特抱着她转了一个圈：“听着是本好书啊！给爸爸讲讲呗？”

“好！！从前有个坏蛋在砍树。然后——Lorax出现啦！我叫Lorax，我是树林的使者，你不能砍树！可是坏蛋不听Lorax的，他破坏森林，又开了工厂。坏蛋把所有的树都砍完了！也没什么可生产的，大家都抛弃他了，连Lorax也走了……”玛琳的小脸皱了起来，“Lorax留下了字条，可是……玛琳突然不记得这个字条了…………”

“没关系呀！爸爸帮你看！”

“可是……”玛琳噘了噘嘴：“爸爸你也看不懂的！”

“谁说的！”巴雷特拍拍胸：“爸爸什么都会！”

“那好吧。”玛琳怀疑地看了他一眼，从巴雷特的怀里跳到吧台上，摇摇晃晃地走着拿出了皱巴巴的书：“就是这里——”

巴雷特本以为儿童读物上会有点图片，他可以看图猜字。而现在，他盯着天书一样的文字，只感到头疼：“额，这个吗………”他环顾四周寻求援助，几个手下也跟他面面相觑——要是识字，也不至于跟着他巴雷特枪口讨生活。八尺大汉揪着手里的书，再看看玛琳期待的目光，感到比枪林弹雨更强的压力：“这个的意思——就是嘛……就是…………额，只要？只有？只有人和你一样？？”

“不是这样啦！”玛琳抗议：“是……除非！除非的意思！除非有人……什么来着？”

一个低沉的男声切入：“除非有人像你这样在乎这一切，否则，一切都不会改变………”

“啊对对对……对就是这个！”巴雷特长长松了一口气。

“哥哥回来了！”玛琳惊喜地叫了一声，却马上又躲到爸爸背后去，只探出一个脑袋。

酒馆里所有人的目光都聚焦到刚刚到来的银发青年，后者冷淡的绿眸扫过众人，目光若有实质，叫几个雇佣兵都下意识摸上腰间枪杆。萨菲罗斯对这一切视若无睹，径直走向通往房间的回廊。

“喂！你！”巴雷特伸手打断他的去路：“玛琳在和你打招呼！”

萨菲罗斯站在原地，略一仰头[3]，即使已经相处了一个多月，那不带一丝感情的视线还是会让巴雷特产生一种紧张感。青年的眼珠向下转，长长的睫毛遮住一部分妖瞳。他看到玛琳探出的小脑袋，几不可察地一点头。

小女孩露出一点羞涩的笑容，慢慢从爸爸身后走出，她很快就被青年身后的云豹吸引了注意力：“啊！！这是——？好漂亮！”

玛琳开动小短腿跑去，巴雷特紧张极了：“别碰野兽！会吃了你的！”

“野兽比人好！”玛琳冲到大猫身旁，蹲下身子欣赏云豹皮毛上华丽的光泽：“爸爸说的！”

巴雷特被呛得说不出话——这一切都要怪萨菲罗斯，从他遇到这青年的那天开始，不幸就降临了：巴雷特倒霉地卷入了金主和侄子的冲突，倒霉地顶锅被边缘化，倒霉地接下青年这个烫手山芋。而这个烫手山芋浑身上下没有一个毛孔不是问题——刷牙竟然要玛琳来教他？洗一次头要浪费掉一整瓶洗发水？成天带着豹子晃悠来去，是嫌他还不够引人注意吗？

这个怪胎唯一的好，就是能帮着教玛琳识字——天知道他是怎么「突然」就学会了的。明明一个月前他也是个文盲。怎么捧着玛琳的书念了几天，他就开窍了？

玛琳瞧着云豹，突然意识到什么：“黑豹呢？今天不跟他玩吗？”

萨菲罗斯开口——玛琳特别爱听他说话的音调，配合萨菲罗斯独有的、不紧不慢的语速，让她想起童话里的妖精神：“他需要休息。如果你想，可以摸摸爱丽丝…………她喜欢你。”

玛琳肉乎乎的小手轻轻抚一把大猫的皮毛，终于兴高采烈起来：“爱丽丝身上好软的！和黑豹不一样唉？”

想起黑豹几可见骨的瘦削，萨菲罗斯眸光一暗。

玛琳转转她纯真的眼睛：“我们会把黑豹喂得胖胖的，对吧！”没等回复，她一溜烟跑到柜台后面，拿出些零食献宝一样递出来，却不敢与萨菲罗斯站的太近。

萨菲罗斯盯着这单纯的人类儿童。

——给予，

——而不是夺走……

他慢慢俯下身，单膝跪地，从玛琳手上接过了袋子。这举动让玛琳高兴极了：“哥哥也上了电视呢！特别好看！是最好看的！”

巴雷特无奈：“你今天看了多少电视啊……”他将大手放在女儿的肩膀上：“不早了，得睡觉啦。”

“哦！好的爸爸！比格斯叔叔晚安！维吉叔叔晚安！”玛琳向几个佣兵都打过招呼，转头看向萨菲罗斯。

银发青年仍半跪在地上，视线几乎与她平齐，突然就没有那么难接近了。

玛琳小声道：“哥哥也晚安！”[4]

出乎她的意料，身边总伴着大猫——也像大猫一样不可捉摸的哥哥竟然露出一个近乎是微笑的表情，对她说了声谢谢。

萨菲罗斯收拾了几本书，就带着爱丽丝离开了。

刚走出酒馆，数个不怀好意的目光就在他身上打转——人类的世界里总少不了「恶意」。他们喜好冲突，却不为捕食，更像是宣泄自己无处安放的情绪。

明明不缺水和食物，人类却总是在行动，总是在比拼，为了「钱」就可以对同族痛下杀手——甚至说，他们只把同族视为猎物。他们还热衷于将虚伪写进给幼崽读的绘本，等儿童成长到足够的年纪，就乍然将他们扔进名为社会的染缸，让从未被污染过的灵魂被彻彻底底地吞噬，如若不死，便同化为这恶意的一部分。

只不过在人类社会待了一个月，萨菲罗斯已经感到了厌倦。

这就是乐园之外的世界。

今天跟着他出门的爱丽丝却是个十足的好奇宝宝，一路上东张西望。她看向阴影中的人类：“萨菲，他们在看什么？”

“他们，大概把我们当成了猎物呢。”

“什么嘛？——就他们？”爱丽丝吃了一惊，随即想起被人类捕猎的恐怖：“他们都有「枪」吗？”

“大概是有的吧。”萨菲罗斯的语速不紧不慢：“不需要用眼睛去找。人类中看到了你还敢打我们主意的，就是带着枪的了。”

云豹环视左右，弓起身子，对四周的敌意龇牙威胁，叫这些不长眼的人类看看她的厉害。做完这一切，她又急匆匆地跑到青年的前头好几步：“你帮我看看，他们跑了没有？”

萨菲罗斯的手插进衣兜，让暗中窥伺的视线摸不清他是否藏了武器。他往后扫视一圈，妖异的瞳孔眯起在暗中闪着绿色，几个没胆的小贼悻悻而去。萨菲罗斯跟上爱丽丝：“没事，都走开了。”

爱丽丝长长舒了一口气——不过，走在她身边的是萨菲，她本来就没什么可担心的。萨菲与其他的虎豹都不一样，这是所有豹都认同的真理。就连见到萨菲变成人类的模样，她也只是觉得新奇。在人类的世界行走——只要在萨菲罗斯身边，就没什么可担心的。

爱丽丝踏着轻快的步伐，很快被别的事情吸引了注意力。她嗅着空气中飘散的烧烤味道，抽抽鼻子：“那是什么……啊！这味道真是………无法形容！”

“是人类的食物。”萨菲罗斯看向路旁的夜市，问爱丽丝：“…………你想尝吗？”

“可以吗？”云豹兴奋地摆摆尾巴，看到人类聚集的样子，又很快沮丧下去：“可是有这么多人，抢得过吗？”

萨菲罗斯看着爱丽丝，突然生出一点点孩子气的炫耀，挑起嘴角道：“看我的。”他走到摊贩前，伸手，掏钱，接过了两串烤肉[5]，威风凛凛地带回云豹身边。

爱丽丝还从没见过这种本领，喃喃道：“哇——太厉害了！不愧是哥哥……”

萨菲罗斯把肉递到她嘴边。爱丽丝伸舌轻轻一舔，烤肉裹满了油滋着滚烫的热气，在舌头上都要炸出花来。从没有尝过这种东西的爱丽丝又惊又喜，忍不住补充道：“你……和人类，都很厉害。”

萨菲罗斯不发一言，只看着爱丽丝一点一点舔着肉，却总是不咬肉。他问：“不吃？”

“唔不是啊，这个……”爱丽丝不好意思道：“我想带回去给扎克斯和爸爸尝尝，可以吗？”

“还有很多，你先吃吧。”萨菲罗斯把肉递地更近了。

“可是……我想分给大家…………”美食当前，爱丽丝抵住心中极大的诱惑，往后退了一步：“拉扎得……还有剩下的大家，好多天都没吃上像样的东西了……”

萨菲罗斯的手篡紧了。

“……还有你的黑豹？他看着像是自打出生就没吃过好的……”爱丽丝绕起尾巴，“我们多带一点吃的吧！”

被关在笼子里的虎豹们失去了捕食的自由，只能任由着人类的喜怒无常决定他们下一顿几点吃、吃多少。大多数时候，他们只能吃到屠宰场里猝死的动物，或是市场里卖不掉的臭肉。即使这样，供养所有这些虎豹的花销也不是一个小数字，而掌控着虎豹生死的人类似乎很乐意饿着这些野兽，省一点钱，也省的这些虎豹生出什么力气反抗人类来。

看着昔日伙伴们变成今天这幅无精打采的模样，萨菲罗斯心中的无名深渊开了一个口子。

——要杀了饲养员吗？

杀了他，杀一个人，对任何一只虎豹来说都不会是太难的问题。但那也只是一个人而已，只是别人的木偶，只是决策的执行者而非制定者，他不是那只领头羊。杀了他，改变不了虎豹悲惨的现状。

——要杀了头领，朱利欧和会计吗？

或者，以人类惯用的武力威胁，强迫他们为虎豹提供更好的庇护？但威胁只能保持一时，如何确保「人」，善变、反复、凶狠、屠戮同族也不在话下的人类，为了他族的平安，长久地放弃他们自己的利益呢？

——杰诺瓦啊，母亲。要如何才能像你一样，叫人类的世界臣服？

萨菲罗斯陷入沉思。

一人一豹走回营地，已经是月上中天。

萨菲罗斯看着营地里的灯光，心里隐隐升起一股不安。他冲到笼区，发现几个人正压着杰内西斯拿着钳子。萨菲罗斯把手里的肉一丢，冲上去把人一脚踢开：“住手！”

被踢的人跌坐在地上莫名其妙：“他妈的谁在捣乱？”

萨菲罗斯冷冷俯视他：“你们在干什么？”

“我们干什么？你谁啊你……”几个人把他扶起来，他才看清楚萨菲罗斯：“唉你不就是那个玩豹子的小子吗…………嗨，这不给他们拔牙去爪嘛。”

萨菲罗斯看到地上的血迹，还有散落的爪尖。他来的还是晚了。有些事情已经发生了，而他将对此无能为力。他是如此强烈地恨这种感觉。

这感觉超越了野兽血液里，捕食与被捕食的天性。

只有人类，才能生出如此深重的仇恨；也只有人类，能在别的人类身上引发如此纯粹的恶意…………

深渊在冲他微笑，萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛，视线就要探入那深渊的底部。

——杀一个人，也不过是别人的木偶……

他的拳头紧紧篡着，良久才松开。

“你们走吧。这里没有谁需要拔牙，”萨菲罗斯转身探查杰内西斯，美洲虎似乎是被麻药限制了行动：“这里，不欢迎你们。”

“切，你以为你是谁——”

爱丽丝扑到萨菲罗斯的身侧，时机恰到好处，几个人都看得清云豹矫健的身形和蓄满力量的脊背。人们忽然记起了大自然里的捕食者的可怕，骂骂咧咧地走了：“不知好歹！哪天你被豹子咬死了才好！”

萨菲罗斯沉默地从虎豹身旁走过，如孤独的将军看向他的战友。大多数豹子的指甲都被剪去了。几个不服管教的「刺头」或是「猛兽」收到人类的格外关照，被拔掉了锋利的犬齿。银发青年盘腿坐在牢笼的中间，捡起冷了也沾了灰的烧烤，用手撕成条，扔给饿得眼睛都要发红的伙伴们。

出于人类对人类的提防，管理人并没有给萨菲罗斯任何笼子的钥匙。

这是个正确的选择。

因为现在的萨菲罗斯最想做的事情，就是撕碎，就是咆哮。打开所有的笼子，让野兽们重新奔跑起来，让风再吹拂他们的身体，让春夏交接的压抑被自由一扫而空。

萨菲罗斯并不在牢笼里。

一个月的时间不长，但以他的才智，已经足够了解人类社会的规律，随时都可以离开。

可是，藉由他没有容身之处的伙伴们，某种羁绊将他牢牢束缚在此时、此处。

那无法言明的情绪让他将视线再一次投向远方。

不在这里，而在某个地方[6]……

虎豹们分食着肉块，萨菲罗斯坐在他们的中间，目光扫视，突然惊觉——

黑豹不在。

它，连着笼子，整个都不见了。

萨菲罗斯感到血液从头顶冲刷而下，带起全身的一阵寒意。越是浓厚而强烈情绪，反而越让他冷静下来。他走到墙角，俯身捡起一把刀。这是他表演用的玩具刀——在别人眼中，这就是个玩具。所谓的刀——刀身过长，也没有开锋，哪里有枪的致命？

但对有着非人力量的萨菲罗斯来说，这只「玩具」再好不过。他提着它，走向饲养员的房间。也许是这景象太邪异，不需言语，对方抖抖索索就吐露了所有信息。循着指引，萨菲罗斯走向乐园的深处——管理者的办公楼。

今夜这儿有些热闹，楼外多了几辆车，会计的座驾也在其中。萨菲罗斯并没有放轻脚步，大刺刺地让皮靴与地板发出踢踏的声音。会计的办公室门是虚掩的，门里的几张脸和枪口齐刷刷看过来。

而萨菲罗斯的眼神掠过他们，只注视着房间深处。黑豹似乎中了麻醉，毫无知觉地躺在笼子里，四肢都被绑带固定。

“呀，这不是赛非[7]吗，我们的明日之星。”会计笑呵呵地，好像看不见他手中的刀，“在找东西？”

萨菲罗斯不发一言，走向他的黑豹。会计对面坐着一个穿西装戴墨镜的光头男，伸手探入怀中的枪。

“唉、唉！没事的！”会计高声叫着，语气和蔼，“我不是都说了吗……这孩子，就特别喜欢这只黑豹。你看看！这不就是？一找不到，就像丢了魂一样………………啧啧啧，所以说啊，你们要买豹子，可是夺人所爱啊…………不太好吧？”

光头男将枪握在手上，另一只手打开身前的箱子。钱，码的整整齐齐，不发光，也把几个人的脸都照亮了：“为此，我们愿意付出足够的补偿。这是我们的诚意，换一点点的血液样本——毕竟我们也得先确认了货物的「价值」，才能开出足够丰厚的筹码…………”

“呵呵，”会计很喜欢与懂的人打交道：“神罗的手笔、还真是不一样啊！”他招呼一个手下呈上试管盒子。神罗的人点点头，有序地离开屋子。

萨菲罗斯单膝跪在黑豹身边，对周身仿佛过耳不闻——只有他自己知道，「神罗」这两个字让他心里起了怎样的波澜。黑豹的一切都如一个谜团，而黑豹本身似乎抗拒着与萨菲罗斯的沟通，对它自己的过往一概不提，乃至于今天，他都不知道黑豹的名字。

“咳咳，赛非呀……”会计点钱，心花怒放，随口问道：“最近过得怎么样？”

“没有它，就不行了。”萨菲罗斯抚着黑豹，触手湿漉漉，是一点残留的血迹。

“是吗………”会计过了一会才反应过来：“你说什么呢？”

他打手势让人把钱箱子收好，双手交握摆出推心置腹的姿态：“赛非……说句心里话，我觉得你会很有前途的。”

萨菲罗斯伸手扯断绑带，他看到黑豹被勒出的血痕，看到自己手上关节用力到发白。

“你这张脸，还有你的动作——真是绝了！多少人在为你疯狂啊！”会计讲到钱就来了兴致：“我可以帮你一把的，拍个电影露露脸，让整个大洲——乃至全世界！都迷上你！数不清的名声和财富、愿意为你死的小姑娘能排满香舍大街！到时候你要什么有什么——只要你配合我一下，适时帮扶一下咱们的业绩。”

银发青年仍背对着会计，冷冷重复到：“没有它，就不行的。”

美貌的男男女女会计可见多了，他哼了一声：“好！好的很啊，你以为这里还是「那个」乐园？轮得到你说话？”

萨菲罗斯将黑豹从笼子里抱出，转过身来。

他的刀扔在地上，压迫感却十足。

会计突然觉得椅子坐的可是真不舒服，面前这男人赤手打翻几个持枪护卫的故事又浮上脑海，他不自在地挪了挪身子，生硬道：“你好好考虑，先回去吧。”

萨菲罗斯抱着黑豹离去。走出房间前，他站定，与会计对上眼。冷冽的，却是在笑。

那不是正常人该有的反应。会计突然意识到，面前的并不是空有皮囊的玩物，这人的骨子里装了一个嗜血的疯子。

你若问会计为什么这么想？因为那表情他再熟悉不过了，跟杰诺瓦的一模一样。

想到女士，他不自主打了个冷战，突然想起这个青年身份的另一种可能。

萨菲罗斯穿过园区，黑豹躺在他胸前，夜林一片寂静幽密。

他的手牢牢抱着黑豹的躯体，让那背脊紧紧挨上自己的心跳，在这个微冷的春日的末稍，互相传递一点暖意。

萨菲罗斯抱着黑豹穿过整条贫民窟，一路走进了巴雷特的酒馆。

“喂你做什么？”维吉正在给他的小猫顺毛，闻到血腥味一惊。

萨菲罗斯撇下一句“浴室借我”径自上了楼。

巴雷特的酒馆能供应贫民窟里稀有的热水，萨菲罗斯打开浴缸放水。他铺开毯子，将黑豹轻轻放在浴室地上。

为了把这只瘦可见骨的黑豹养胖，他每天都要检查黑豹的皮毛的光泽和肌肉的紧实。萨菲罗斯的手抚遍黑豹的身躯，感到对方的呼吸带动的上下起伏。

他捏了捏黑豹脚爪上粉色的肉垫，拿出皮尺，贴在光滑的毛皮上丈量。

做完每日的功课后，萨菲罗斯轻轻将黑豹放入浴缸。

血在水面上绽开，像变了形的花。

萨菲罗斯脱去衣物也坐进浴缸里，轻柔地拨弄温水，冲洗黑豹胸口的旧伤。

黑豹难得这样任他摆弄。它醒着的时候，会躲避浴室。萨菲罗斯问它，它也不会回答。但萨菲罗斯知道，这绝对不是因为黑豹怕水。

即使萨菲罗斯至今也无法从黑豹嘴里撬出什么信息，他的才智已足够抓住蛛丝马迹，确认那个不容辩驳的事实。

——只有黑豹是不一样的。

黑豹会教萨菲罗斯以人形游泳，看见他变身也毫无惊讶的意思；黑豹会闯入人类的巢穴，挡在他身前，只为了救与他一面之缘的自己；黑豹会静静看着萨菲罗斯，用目光传达千言万语。

比起野兽，它更像人，它更像萨菲罗斯一直在寻找的东西。

它还会害羞，还不想让萨菲罗斯给它洗澡。

萨菲罗斯坏心眼地在黑豹头颈的毛那里又重重摸了一把——他知道黑豹喜欢这个，有一回他看见黑豹舒服地眯起眼睛；他还知道，黑豹醒着的时候可不会轻易给他这样的机会了。

热水有限，萨菲罗斯将黑豹洗净吹干，就着浸了血的水、草草擦拭自己的身体。

凌晨快要结束，萨菲罗斯抱着他的大型茸毛玩具躺倒在床上，感到豹子软软的黑毛刮擦在皮肤上的痒，还有温暖。

仿佛是找到了他的港湾，萨菲罗斯终于脱出了压抑的情绪。

早晨，巴雷特的敲门声很有特色，震地萨菲罗斯瞬时惊醒。

黑豹仍在麻醉的回复期，萨菲罗斯应了一声跳下床，用毯子的余温将黑豹裹紧，再抓起床边的衣服往身上穿。

才等了一会就耗尽了巴雷特的耐心。他在门外大吼：“喂！你！开门啊！”  
萨菲罗斯将衣衫穿戴整齐，猛地将门打开，精准抓住巴雷特正要打门的手腕，牢牢攥住：“你声音小点。”

“呵——这是谁的地盘？”巴雷特不爽：“你别给我指手画脚。”

萨菲罗斯放开他，侧头示意：“你会吵到玛琳的。”

“——你！”巴雷特被他呛得涨红脸，声音却小多了：“新命令，要把舞台拆了、豹子都给转移走，现在搞了一帮人在搭临时用的帐篷呢。你的表演还做不做了？”

萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛。

“听说你昨晚带把玩具刀去见了会计！你是不是呆子啊！惹毛他你小命就不要了。”

“就凭那男人？”萨菲罗斯轻巧道：“他不配。”’

“不配个大头鬼！”巴雷特恨铁不成钢：“你这这这……唉你懂什么！我跟你这种人有什么好说的！呸！我是怕玛琳难过！”

“武器，你能找来什么样的？”

“哟嗨，你还真把自己当成什么故事主角了还？你打算干什么？单枪匹马干翻他们？”

萨菲罗斯沉吟：“……也是个备选方案。”

巴雷特嗤之以鼻：“就凭你？！你自己找死不要拉我，就算玛琳记着你，我可不会帮你一起发神经。”

“你不是一直在攒钱，想要送玛琳离开这个国家吗？”

“关你什么事？”

“可是你根本没想好，拿到钱以后可以去哪里。”

巴雷特张嘴想要反驳，却自己先否决了逞强的反驳，心中已认同了萨菲罗斯的话语。

“你已经加入了朱利欧的战车，还帮他解决了烫手的山芋——你想过他为何找上你这样的小角色来干脏活吗？要想走出南美…………你觉得是国际警察先找上你当污点证人，还是总统竞选人朱利欧先把你斩草除根？”

巴雷特对此有隐约察觉，却从未认真想过这个问题，如今这一番话令他思路清晰。他发现他从没读懂过萨菲罗斯——而现在，他也不过是在对方特意准许下， 窥见一点真实：“你想说什么……”

“醒来吧，你是走不出南美的！到现在还毫无作为的话……”萨菲罗斯看向窗外，朱利欧的造势标语已经喷上了邻居的墙壁：“那就不能抱怨命运的不公了吧。”

“……绕了半天圈子，你不就是想对付朱力欧·里奇嘛。”巴雷特怀疑起这男人的动机，对方初来时完全是个生活白痴，还需要五岁的玛琳来监督他的卫生，走路的动作都透着一股不自然。一切都做实了对他身份的猜测，这就是个被杰诺瓦圈养的男宠，按照她喜好的野性不驯的调子养大的。

现在，银发青年却又跟他讲起局势，偏偏还很有道理。雇佣兵不得不谨慎起来，面前的人实在很会演戏。

萨菲罗斯转头，翠绿眼光盯着他，锐利目光轻易就穿透了巴雷特的防备：“而你，能从中得到一线生机。”

巴雷特瞪着他，烦躁极了：“停停停！你别装！你到底要什么？”

“我要朱力欧的死，”萨菲罗斯轻笑，再次看穿了巴雷特的狐疑：“你想要一个理由才能安心………………可以，公平交易，条件是陪我练一场。”

巴雷特犹豫片刻，点头。

“就当是为了母亲报仇吧。”萨菲罗斯撂下这句，径自离去。

“你说什么？”巴雷特的声音简直要冲破天际。

萨菲罗斯不悦地重复他的话：“你，拿把枪，来打我吧。”

“你他妈有没有搞错？把你丫打死了我@#¥%&@玛琳#¥”

“不要让我重复第三遍。”萨菲罗斯摆好姿势，扬首。

那表情真的令人很不爽，巴雷特顺手冲着对面来了一发——打你丫的！不过他还是留了一点分寸，没有朝人身上招呼。

银发青年竟然就也站在原地，连发丝都不动，冷笑：“这就是你的准头吗？”

巴雷特气岔了一秒，下意识抬枪三连。

萨菲罗斯闪身，速度快极了，巴雷特觉得自己看到了残影。

这已经突破他对人类认知的极限了，而他的表情也出卖了他的心情。萨菲罗斯似乎很享受他的震惊，笑着点头：“再来。”

“切，这种东西……都是运气啊！运气！”巴雷特面上挂不住了：“能有什么用？不行的不行的！”

他没有出手，因为巴雷特实在不知道自己该相信奇迹，还是相信对方的诡异。萨菲罗斯却转过身去，银发在空中画了条弧线：“下面，这样练吧。”

巴雷特屏住呼吸，他现在才知道面前的男人是真的疯了。鬼使神差地，他举起了枪，对准萨菲罗斯的背影。雇佣兵生涯十年，他从这角度开过不少人的脑瓜，却从未如此近距离地观察，这样一个静止的、令人胆寒的猎物。

良久，巴雷特放下了枪。

萨菲罗斯似有察觉地回头。

“太扯了！绝对不行！”巴雷特大声嚷嚷着，却没把握说服眼前这个执着的男人。面前的恶魔，又会为自己呈上什么新的理由，诱惑自己去加入他的疯狂计划？

出乎他的意料，萨菲罗斯长长的睫毛起落一次，转头离开，干净利落。

巴雷特盯着那背影，又想起攻入乐园的那天。对方身上那非人感挥之不去，今日再浮现，依然让他寒毛竖立……

「不希望与这男人为敌」

不知怎的，这想法浮上心底。

**【章节后记】**

和大猫洗澡真是有爱！

成年黑豹的体重约是50-55公斤，抱着文叔走一两小时什么的，对萨菲来说应该不是事儿啊哈。

南美多讲西班牙语和葡萄牙语，只有Guyana这个国家是讲英语的。不过，旅游业发达的城镇都流行学英语。为了简化设定，就让我们暂时忘记这些不同的语言吧。只是容我夹带点私货：巴西的葡萄牙语受过意大利的影响，产生了独特的口音，而所有的西班牙语好像也天生带一点不羁舞者味道，性感极了！

神罗的将军或者乐园里的驯兽师……S似乎很适合做一些他无感的工作呢。

  
[1]: 取材真人真事，Pablo Escobar，哥伦比亚大毒枭，几乎竞选上总统。Netflix以他的经历为范本出的Narcos剧集值得一看。

[2]: The Lorax是Dr. Seuss于1971年发布的儿童读物，聚焦环境保护。

[3]: 原著设定萨菲罗斯一米八五，巴雷特一米九七。巴叔可真是唯一一个能在身高上与萨菲罗斯抗衡的角色……不过re后我就搞不懂萨菲罗斯的身高了。

[4]: 比格斯和维吉问玛琳，为什么我们是叔叔？为什么萨菲罗斯就是哥哥？玛琳答，因为哥哥有大猫，好酷的！——而且他比较帅啊！

[5]: 巴西烤肉，一串三块肉，每块肉可以比人手大……

[6]: 来源于《海盗战记》。我很喜欢这一种上下求索的感觉。

[7]: Sefi，北欧地区的男性名。这篇文设定杰诺瓦和朱力欧原为意大利人，朱力欧是意大利男性名，里奇也是意大利常见的姓氏，因此S起了个欧洲名字也不稀奇的。


End file.
